Tunnel of Darkness
by Sesshomaru's Goddess
Summary: InuYYH Crossover. When Kagome stumbles into a tunnel she meets an ancient youkai. Now, she’s in the present with him and things couldn’t go any smother except for the fact that she has to watch out for the letch of a youkai, Sesshomaru, and a group of
1. Default Chapter

_Hey, it's me, Sesshomaru's Goddess. This Sesshomaru's Goddess decided to put one of her stor-attempts at a story up. (Ashley, stop. I can hear you from here "FINALLY!". Lol.) By the way, I just thought I would warn you, I like fragments. Okay, here it goes…_

Slowly. It was moving slowly to annoy her, and the worst part was…it was working. The clock she currently had her gaze glued to was the only thing she could think of as she watched the small, red second hand tick away. And yet, it had barely moved under her watchful gaze.

'One more minute and I'm outta here!' she thought anxiously.

'Thirty seconds!' she didn't dare blink.

'Five…' she could hear her teacher in the back of her mind droning on, not aware of the fact that everyone had their attention on the clock, 'four…three…two…what the?!' the clock stopped one second from 3:30 (she's still in Junior High. Sry) and whispers spread across the room like wild fire. It felt like minutes before a student raised their hand.

"Yes?" the teacher asked when he turned away from the board and saw the fiercely waved appendage.

"It's time to leave." Everyone shook their heads in agreement, some more enthusiastic then others (*cough*Kagome*cough*) but all enthusiastically.

The teacher glanced at the clock then turned back to the student, "It's not 3:30 yet." 

"Your clock died. We're suppose to be out of here!" the student answered, not bothering to keep the anxiousness out of his voice. The students stated their agreement this time with little "Yeah!"s and "We have things to do!" and so on as the rustling in the halls died down.

"I didn't hear the bell ring yet" the teacher replied, not sparing the clock above the door another glance.

"That's 'cause we don't have a bell, sir," a girl answered.

"Nonsense, of course we have a bell. Anyways, I don't hear anybody in the halls" with that he turned around and began writing on the board again. Everyone stared at his back in disbelief.

'No…noooooooooo-' Kagome thought. She, not only, was stuck in school for who knows how long after it ended, she was also stuck in a class she hated, despised…Math.

"Okay…Miss Higarashi (Is it Higarashi or Higurashi? Just curious…)." 

Kagome stopped beating her head against the desk she currently sat at to glance around, "Eh…?" was her oh so smart reply.

"I said, a rectangular room is 12 feet wide and 14 feet long. How long is the diagonal line segment that connects two opposite ceiling corners of the room? (This is Algebra by the way.)"

"Um…?" horror took over her features as he held out the chalk, a silent order to move up to the board.

"Solve," he simply said, trying to hand her the chalk, but after the first twenty times gave up. Taking her hand and placing the chalk in it, he stood back to watch.

"Uh…what was the problem again?" she grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

He scowled, "A rectangular room is 12 feet wide and 14 feet long. How long is the diagonal line segment that connects two opposite ceiling corners of the room?" At the look of confusion he took the chalk from her and told her to sit down.

"The answer is 18.4 feet. Watch carefully, Higarashi, you need to learn this for the High school entrance exams. The room is twelve feet in width and fourteen in length" he began drawing on the board while asking Kagome if she followed so far.

"Ahhh-" Kagome screamed as she shot up right in her bed. She grasped her shirt above her heart in a closed fist, trying to regain her breath.

"That was the scariest nightmare I've ever had!" she panted.

"Kagome! Get up or you'll be late for your first day at your new school!" her mother hollered up the stairs.

"Mom, I was gonna go back and check up on Inuyasha today!" she called back as she made her way to the landing to look down at her mother. Her mother had probably been doing dishes because she was drying her hands on her apron. 

"Not today, you aren't. You need to get used to your new school. They called while you were gone and said something important would happen this week. I don't want a repeat of what happened in the last school to happen at this one. They already asked me if Souta would be this sick when he got there." At Kagome's nod, she turned and walked back into the kitchen. Kagome walked back to her room and picked out a pair of clothes until she got her new uniform. She grabbed the first pair of jeans, which happened to be her favorite pair of baggy, black JNCOs and a white tank top. She also grabbed a red, plaid, over shirt she got from the guy's section.

She took her clothes into her bathroom and had a quick shower. Several minutes later, she came out of the bathroom, steam following her, her hair wrapped up in a tight towel, and her pajamas were tossed into a hamper. She blow-dried her hair so that when she put it in a braid and wanted to take it out later it wouldn't be really wavy. She liked her hair's natural curls and waves. She brushed her hair and put it in a braid (how many of ya'll saw that coming? Come on, be truthful. Lol) letting her bangs frame her face.

"Kagome-" she rushed out of her room, her book bag slung over her shoulder and a necklace in her hand.

"Where is this Sarasaki high?"

"It's near the old market."

"Okay. Bye mo-" she was cut off when her mother stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth, opened the door, and pushed her out, calling good bye. Then she closed the door.

The abrupt change in scenery caused her to just stand there, gapping with her toast sticking out at an odd angle. She finally noticed the piece of paper her mother had also handed her. It was a schedule.

She set her book bag down, folded the schedule, and stuffed it into her pocket. Then she took the necklace put it on next to her 1/3rd of the Shikon no Tama. It was another silver chain with a black dragon holding a red rose and two lights, blue and orange, came from either side behind it. It had a small purple jewel in its mouth. It wasn't very big, though.

A close friend had given it to her when they met for the first time…well, with out getting into a battle, that is.

Sesshomaru had told her a lot that night of the new moon, Inuyasha's night of humanity. He helped her unlock her power but because he helped her, her power fed off of his youkai and it changed her own power into that of demon and miko. While she changed into her new form: Sesshomaru told her of the necklace and her power. He also offered to train her which she agreed.

She had found him in this time soon after. He had a great amount of sadness in his bright amber eyes, but refused to tell her what had happened in fear of changing the past. She met with him frequently, now.

She picked up her book bag and took her toast out of her mouth, making sure to take a big chunk out of it. She headed of to her new school, finishing off her toast. As she was nearing her destination she felt long arms wrap around her waist and a silky voice floated into her ears. Warm breath on her neck made her shiver at the tingling sensation.

"Hey babe." She knew that voice. She also knew the flirt it belonged to, "Sesshomaru." He nuzzled her neck.

"I swear! You act more and more like Miroku everyday!" she giggled when he turned her around and saw a frown crossing his features.

"Where are you heading, anyways?" he changed the subject.

"I got transferred to a new school" she answered and continued walking with him trailing behind.

"So, how are things in the past?" he asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his baggy blue jeans.

"Fine. We ran into Naraku the other day so while Inuyasha is recovering, I get to go to school!" the last part was filled with mock enthusiasm. She didn't get a reply and they continued walking, surpassing two boys who were arguing.

*****************Fighting Kids*******************

"Yeah, well…you're stu- Whoa! Who's she?" Kuwabara asked rather loudly.

"Dunno…" was Yusuke's reply as they stared at her retreating back.

"She's going towards your school, Yusuke" Kurama's gentle voice drifted towards the two. They turned and found Hiei and Kurama leaning against a brick wall.

"Hn. The one next to her is a demon and I believe she is as well." Hiei observed the girl.

"Some one should inform Koenma" Kurama said.

" I'll do it!" Yusuke shouted, "anything to get out of school" he muttered under his breath.

"And I'll watch the girl!" Kuwabara started drooling.

"I think I should tell Koenma and Hiei should watch the girl" Kurama suggested.

"How come!?" they all asked together. (You know, Yusuke cause he wanted to go tell Koenma, Hiei cause he had to watch her, and Kuwabara…must you ask?)

"Hiei can watch from a tree, Yusuke, you'll probably get in trouble with Keiko, and Kuwabara, you can watch her, but only if you're in her class."

"Okay, see ya!" Kuwabara yelled as he grabbed Yusuke by the arm and dragged him away, Kurama and Hiei trailing behind them.

***************Sarasaki's front gate*************

"Okay, I'll see you after school, Sesshomaru!" Kagome waved before walking through the gates. Sesshomaru turned around and found a group of boys gazing at him intently. He glared back at the one that dared to address him.

"Hey! Who are you?" Kuwabara asked, pointing his finger at Sesshomaru. The school bell rang but none of them moved. Minutes passed until the Kurama's eyes darted toward Hiei and Sesshomaru heard a message passed under his breath.

"Go watch the girl" he whispered so quietly that Sesshomaru almost didn't catch it but he did and everyone heard a growl rise from his throat. 

"Don't you dare" Sesshomaru growled, getting into a fighting stance. Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't know what was going on but knew the silent threat. Hiei and Yusuke jumped into fighting stances, too.

"Who are you?" Yusuke questioned.

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands of Makai" he answered stoically. At this, Hiei stood up and both Hiei and Kurama bowed out of respect.

"Whoa!!! The shrimp just bowed!" Kuwabara yelled, spit flying everywhere. Yusuke looked at him in disgust before turning back to the problem at hand.

"Yusuke, enough" Kurama said and Yusuke hesitantly stood, "I am Kurama, this is Yusuke, the other human is Kuwabara, and Hiei."

"Why are you watching Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked…okay, more like…demanded politely.

"She has unique power ,and it is our job as spirit detectives to report it to the Spirit World." Kurama answered.

"Why are you telling him? You just blew our cover, Kurama!" Yusuke yelled.

"He is Lord Sesshomaru. He knows all of this already, Yusuke." Kurama told Yusuke calmly.

"Ah, spirit detectives. I was wondering when I would have to deal with them. Fine, you will watch Kagome while Kurama takes me to speak with King Enma-" but Sesshomaru was rudely interrupted.

"Hahaha King Enma? Where have you been, the Feudal Era?! Koenma is the ruler right now!" Kuwabara was unaware of the danger he was provoking while he continued to laugh. Sesshomaru stalked closer to attack. However…

"Kuwabara! Please forgive him. He's…" Kurama desperately tried to think of an excuse but Hiei beat him to it.

"Ill in the head."

"Fine" Sesshomaru never relented his red hazed gaze off of the shivering slump on the floor as Yusuke laughed at Hiei's statement, "Kurama will take me to this _Koenma_…so I may speak with him about important matters. But…if anything happens to Kagome when I'm gone…" he paused to glance at each of them, "there will be Hell to pay."

"Okay" Kurama agreed and pulled out his communicator as Sesshomaru followed him into an alley. Hiei disappeared as Yusuke and Kuwabara slowly made their way to class.

Okay, there it is. I'm sorry for any mistakes. I didn't have anyone edit it and I'm sure I misspelled and had a lot of grammar problems. Review and tell me what you think. Should I keep going or give up?

Remember_: It is _all_ up to you! So review!!_

(5 pages, 2025 words not including A/Ns.)

.


	2. The Song that Never Ends

            Hey! What's up my homie G-dogs up in the West side?!…Okay, I'm sorry. About the first chapter's title…ignore it I screwed up! Anyways, I'm so happy! Happy, happy, happy! I got 13 reviews!! 13 is my lucky number!! I really enjoyed my reviews and had a debate with myself (yes I do talk to myself when no one's paying attention but I'm not obsessed) about putting review responses at the end of each chapter or just pointing out one every now and then…well, I've reached my decision and I've decided that I will put up the responses because even if they were small reviews they made me all the more happier! Before I start I just wanted to let all of ya'll know that I will most likely not update this fast. My new Al teacher is worse than the old when it comes to giving out homework! And a reviewer commented on how the Yu Yu boys were out of character. I agree, they are and I don't really have an excuse but I thought that I would just warn you that Hiei is very out of character in this chapter (at least I think so). Thanks for those of you who read this because to tell you the truth I usually don't read the author notes. Shhh…now here is what you deserve…

__________________________________________________________________________

One word to describe her, aggravated. She was very aggravated at the moment, and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was currently sitting in Math…okay, maybe just a little.

            As of the moment, she was glaring out the window. Why? Well, lets just say she had her reasons and leave it at that.

            "Stupid, baka youkai…" she muttered under her breath. He had been watching her all day since that morning when two guys walked in late. Then he showed up. At first she thought he was here for them because of the unnatural power she sensed from them, but the youkai told her how wrong she was.

************************* Flashback to the Morning*************************

            She was staring at the board covered in writing about science equations intently. Ever since those two boys and a youkai showed up she kept feeling weird vibes pass her back and forth from the window she currently sat at and where the youkai sat in a tree outside to the boys across the classroom from her. When the vibes passed her she could her faint words as if someone was whispering behind her, but when she twisted around to look, her classmates were all doing their assignments or faking it at least.

            'Okay, that's weird' she thought and heard a chuckle in her mind.

            'That's even weirder!' she thought again, 'Who's there?' Her question was met with silence.

            'I know you're there. You might as well answer me!' Silence.

            'Okay! Just remember, you asked for it!' she pretended to take a deep breath as she saw one of the guys from earlier glance up at her, 'This is the song that never ends, and it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because-' another deep 'breath', ' This is the song that never ends-'

            She heard a faint, murmured, 'Oh my god…' and a snort followed by a 'Stupid ningens' but ignored it and continued.

            'Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because-' she switched her…'voice' to match Arnold Schwarzenegger's, 'This is the song that never ends, and it-'

            'Urgh! Shut up girl!' the youkai finally answered to stop the 'annoying' voice that Yusuke was starting to like.

            'So you are there…' Yusuke decided to not give away the fact that he could here and stared at his paper, 'Who are you, anyway?' she tried to be polite to the stubborn demon.

            'Hn.' was her reply (you know, that's the reply she got).

            'Fine, 'Hn', did you like my singing?' Waiting a second for a reply but when she received none she continued, 'you don't know? Well, here. Let me help you. I'll start again.'

            'This is the song that never ends and it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because-' by now she was lip-singing. She once again changed her 'voice', this time to Sesshomaru's stoic voice.

            'Hn. You hang around him too much if you can imitate him so well' he cut through her thoughts.

            'Huh? Who, Sesshomaru?' she asked clueless.

            'Hn' was all.

            'How do you know Sesshomaru?' Kagome demanded.

            'It is none of your business, girl' the youkai answered.

            'It is of my business and you will tell me before you deeply regret it' she answered getting frustrated.

            'He told us to watch you' came another voice, 'while he talks to Koenma.' She looked around and spotted one of the boys from earlier grinning at her, 'By the way' he thought still grinning, 'nice singing! Can you do it again?' Kagome blushed.

            'So you're like my 'body guards'?' she asked.

            '…I guess you could say that' the boy answered.

            'Well then, hi. I'm Kagome' she held out her hand even though he sat across the room. He chuckled (in her mind so they wouldn't get caught) before holding his hand out and pretending to shake hers.

            'I'm-' "Yusuke Urameshi!" everyone visibly jumped. The teacher stood glowering at the back of Yusuke's head. Yusuke turned around calmly, not fazed at all by the outburst.

*****************************End of Flashback*****************************

            After a long argument and a couple of detention-giving teachers later, Kagome found herself in her last class…Math. She had finally found out that the youkai's name was Hiei and a couple of things they let slip. Although, each time Hiei would address her, he called her girl instead of her name and that is what got us up to this point.

            Kagome looked up at the clock above the door and noticed something…odd about it. It looked strangely familiar. She just couldn't put her finger on it, though.

            'One more minute and I'm outta here!' she thought anxiously, wanting to get away from the crazy people she encountered today and talk with Sesshomaru.

            'Thirty seconds!' but this time she did blink. Confused, she thought, 'This sounds strangely familiar…though I can't remember why…' She felt Yusuke's confused gaze fall in her direction but just shook her head.

            'Hmmm…Oh well!' she shrugged and continued with her thoughts, 'Five…'

            She stared openly at the clock, watching its every…tick.

            'Four…three…two…oh no!' she thought in disbelief as the clock stopped and everything came rushing back to her. She forgot all about Hiei and Yusuke as her dream flashed through her mind and she went blank for a second. Just a second.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Brring~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The school doors flew open as a girl ran screaming and waving her hands in the air, holding a pretend torch from the Olympics.

            "I'm free!!! I'm _free_!" she cried and ran out of school bounds before another student could reach the exit doors. Yusuke came flying out afterwards with Kuwabara. Hiei had followed Kagome using his demonic speed to catch up to her since she wasn't running her fastest.

            Yusuke sighed. It was going to be awhile before he caught up to them. He didn't even know what direction they went in. Getting Kuwabara's attention he raced off in the direction towards the front gates.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Earlier that morning^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Kurama lead Sesshomaru towards Koenma's office. Botan had already informed him of their arrival and had left. Kurama pushed open the doors and lead Sesshomaru into Koenma's office.

            "Lord Koenma, Sesshomaru of the western lands in Makai is here to see you" Kurama bowed in respect.

            "Thank you, Kurama. Please leave us." Kurama nodded and made his way out of the room, closing the doors behind him.

            "Long time, no see, Lord Sesshomaru." Koenma said in his usual kid voice.

            "Koenma, no need for formalities. I am here to speak to you about Kagome." At this Koenma's eyes widened.

_Hey! What do you think? It's a little shorter but ya'll wanted this really bad so I went ahead and put it out. You can vote for pairings but I can't promise I'll stay with it. So, review! And I just wanted to say…THANK YOU…to all of my reviewers. Review responses below (all)…_

_            Review Responses:_

_EternalShadow: I plan to keep going after all that work I had to do to post this! Don't worry…I won't give up!_

_K: Is this soon enough for ya? I'm sad to say that I won't be able to update very fast. It might take me a while to get out the chapters but please don't give up on me!!_

_Kage Otome: Thanks for the encouragement! You can vote but I don't know if I will use it. It depends on where my story goes because unlike 'Kagome Loves Inuyasha' I don't write my chapters in advance before I put up the one before. And you haven't really seen something like this because it is my story so of course it is unique…just kidding!_

_Fsd: Thanks! No ones told me they've loved it cept for you and I find that encouraging!_

_Flyingfalcon: I shall continue…again…? Neways, I'll try my hardest to get chapters out but I have to set a pace…and I haven't done that yet…_

_Penster: Oh, wha cha gonna do if I don't?…Never mind…I will keep writing, duh! Jenna, you're the second one to say you loved my story. When I read the first review it made me happy but your's…scary…j/k! I'm glad you thought it was 'cool'! lol Thanks again Jenn._

_Youko goddess: Nice one…awww is little Inu-chan having fun playing in the dirt? Lol, well, here's your chapter._

_?????????????: lol -I counted…neways, at first I wasn't sure how to take this review…but Jenna explained it and I agree with what she said. You didn't have to be so mean about me putting up only one chapter!!!!…j/k lol. Thanks for the compliment! Well, here's chapter two for ya!_

_Kagome loves Inuyasha: I can't tell you or anyone else the pairings yet cause I'm not sure myself but you could vote. And yes, after you pointed it out I realized that the YYH boys were ooc and I'm sorry…but it's not like you care. And here's the answer to your…other? question. How did you like the way I made Sesshomaru meet Koenma? You can't find out what he'll do till the next chapter…and I think it will surprise you all…or most of you at least. And one more thing…why would you ask me to let you do the editing if you said that there were no problems in the 1st chapter? Yeah…that's what I thought! And yes, I do have reviews, don't I? Thirteen to be exact…not to brag or anything…_

_DemonLady1: Soon enough? Lol_

_M.D. Excavator: Why would you think my story was going to be demented? You're right, neither Ashley or Jenna is helping but you are lucky Ashley didn't see that review or she wouldn't spare you…hmm…I think I'll show it to her. And who could Kagome's choice of attire possibly remind you of? 'Who could it be' I don't know. Are you trying to imply something, Carolina?!_

_Wayfarer-redemption: Thank you. I appreciate you reviewing._

_45: Updated and ready for your approval!_

_Okay, I guess that's it. Ja ne._

_            4 pages, 1,128 words not including A/Ns, and one _hell_ of a headache! _


	3. Trip Down the Rabbit Hole

_Hey! I'm back with the next chapter. I didn't get as many reviews as last time but I got some pretty cool ones! I only got nine reviews for the last chapter so I decided I was going to make this one very good…or try at least…. I don't really like the way this chapter turned out but it's staying. You know? I think this is the first time I actually started a chapter with Kagome's name at the beginning instead of typing 'she'!  Okay, here it goes…(IMPORTANT: To me at least. I have some questions I would like to ask at the bottom of this story in the author notes. Please answer them.)_
    
    _BTW: In one of my reviews I had a weird reply for when I said 'How did you like the way I made Sesshomaru meet Koenma? You can't find out what he'll do till the next chapter…and I think it will surprise you all…or most of you at least.' (for those of you who read the review responses, if you didn't and are confused go look on the last chapter under 'Kagome loves Inuyasha'). It said and I quote, '_*pouts*
    
    I was being odd again and for some reason when you said 'I think I will 
    
    surprise all of you... or most of you at least.' I could picture one 
    
    single part of me being surprised, like my arm or something. . . . I 
    
    don't know, it was really weird.' _It was funny! I couldn't breath! You're going down, Caitlin!!!_

Kagome hummed as she walked down the sidewalk. She could feel the youkai presence behind her but didn't really care. She wasn't going to let some stalker youkai ruin her good mood. She also felt the guys' presence but they were a couple of blocks away.

"Did you need something?" Kagome called over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off the Shrine's rooftop down the street. At that moment, Yusuke and Kuwabara came running up.

                                                             "There you are!" Yusuke hollered as he leaned over, hands on knees, panting.

                                                         "Where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him, completely ignoring the other two.

******************************Spirit World******************************* 

"Koenma," Sesshomaru sighed and messaged his head with his fore and middle fingers uncharacteristically, "we've been through this. Kagome's family belongs in the human world. They are humans. She would hate me if I took her away from them or put them in danger by taking them to the Demon world. They do not know she is a demon yet." He had lost track of time and could only pray to get Koenma to say yes and get to Kagome in time before he was put to death by her glares. 

"But Sesshomaru, it is against the law, you know that. I can't let you slide with staying in the human world or in the demon world (there are three worlds, I believe, the human world, the Spirit world**, **and the Demon world…I think…help?). You may know Kagome better than me but I know that she would leave to protect the human's society."

"Why, Koenma? Why can you not allow us to stay in the human world? You allow Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke (isn't Yusuke part demon? Just curious. I think so cause I read a fic where he was after the dark tournament, I think?) to stay and yet, Kagome may not?! She cannot stay with her family because of a mistake _I_ made? She has yet to finish her duties as a priestess. The jewel shards Naraku has continuously glow darker with each new shard he collects. Naraku's future will change if she doesn't finish collecting the jewel shards. You know we need him to-"

                                                                                    "Yes, yes I know!" he sighed, "Fine, she may stay…for now!"

                                                             "Thank you, Lord Koenma" Sesshomaru said as he bowed and left the room.

"He's most likely still speaking with Koenma, Lord of the Spirit World" Kurama's voice drifted down from above them. They looked up and there was Kurama on his balcony. Yusuke looked around, "I thought this place looked familiar!" Kagome just stared blankly at the boy with a kitsune spirit yet was distinctly human.

                                                                                           'How come I didn't notice him before?' Kagome thought.

'You were too busy arguing, girl (I almost put ningen or human, instead of girl. I forgot that Hiei knew she was a demon. ^-^*)' Hiei interrupted.

"Well sorry" Kagome said aloud (but she didn't realize it), sarcasm lacing her words and started walking, her eyes closed and arms crossed. Then, she ran straight into someone.

     "Oh! I'm so sor-SESSHOMARU!!!?" She screamed when she realized who, exactly, it was that she bumped into.

                                                                              "Yes-" he started only to be cut off by an angry whisper of malice. 

"Where have you been?" Kagome asked so quietly, it was really loud (if that didn't make any sense what-so-ever…just humor me…).

Sesshomaru, never one to crack under pressure, squeaked. This got him some raised eyebrows and a couple of smirks and grins from the ones that knew of his reputation. He started to explain, trying to get his voice back to normal.

"Kagome, I-I was simply discussing and solving a problem with Koenma. I-I, I was just helping-" once again, he was cut off (and yes, I know Sesshomaru is ooc but hey, it has been 500 years. That could change a man-er, um youkai).

"I don't want to hear it. I have to go back today so I gotta go get packed. I'll see ya when I return!" she called over her shoulder as she ran the rest of the way home in a seemingly happy mood.

                                                                                                                                                   "…okay…"

************************On the other side of the well*************************

(Inuyasha finally makes an appearance.)

Kagome quietly made her way towards Kaede's hut thinking about the strange group of boys she had met. She briefly wondered how long they were going to stay. She failed to realize the fact that she had walked into Kaede's hut until Miroku commented on it.

                                                                    "Hello Lady Kagome. How are you?" Miroku's gaze never leaving her's.

                       "Oh! Good evening, Miroku. I'm fine, you?" Kagome replied, smiling down at his position on the floor.

                "I feel much better now that you are back, Lady Kagome, I assure you!" Miroku grinned lecherously at her.

                                                    "Uh, thanks, Miroku. Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome tried to change the subject.

"Outside. He wouldn't listen to Sango or I and just stormed out." Miroku sighed as he saw her make her way to the window.

"He is, is he? (~Now _that_ is just to cool! lol) Where are Sango and Shippo, by the way?" Kagome questioned as she pulled back the flaps of a door.

"Sango is in  the village helping Kaede and Shippo is playing with the children. Lady Kagome, are you going to go look for Inuyasha?" Miroku asked curiously as she walked out.

"Yeah, be back in a little while!" Kagome called back before heading to the first tree that came to mind, Inuyasha's tree.

**************************At the Goshinboku tree***************************

The leaves swayed in the wind, dancing to a beat that only they could hear. The branches shadowed the forest floor making it appear darker than the hour. Kagome looked up into the branches but there was no red or silver hidden in the leaves.

                                              Sighing, she turned around and headed off on to a path that she had never taken before. 

                                                                                                                                         'Maybe he's down here.'

After about fifteen minutes of walking and hollering, she began to get aggravated. Soon after about a minute later, she was kicking anything on the path before her. Little animals shuffled around in the hopes of getting out of her way. She just continued kicking the ground and hollering for Inuyasha.

                                                         "Where could he beEEE-" Kagome screamed as she fell through the forest floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rocks and branches continued their fall as the sound of them falling died down and the dust settled. Kagome sat up and looked around her. 

"Where am I?" She asked her self. She stood up and dusted her self off. The dust clung to her JNCOs but she didn't really care about that. She just wanted to find a way out…of where ever she was.

"Urgh, my head" she reached up and touched her fore head. A slippery substance caused her fingers to slide across each other, telling her that she was injured. 

"Just great! Inuyasha. Inuyasha! Where are you!! INUYASHA!!" her voice ringed through the cave causing her to quiet. After a couple of seconds, she heard the dripping sound of water. Coming to a decision, she followed the sound, holding her hands out in front of her. The lack of light caused several trips on her part but she found a wall and leaned against it to catch her breath. When she did, she noticed her eyes had adjusted a little. Glancing around, she noticed that she was in an underground cave like structure and it was very spacious.

She got up and moved around to a chair, 'Why is there a chair in here?' Before she could ponder more she felt a presence coming from the other side of the cave. When she looked up she saw a pair of glowing eyes staring directly at her.

                                                                                                              'No chance of hiding now' she thought dryly.

*****************************In Kaede's Hut******************************

"Aw, Inuyasha, you are back. Where, may I ask, is Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as he sipped some tea Kaede had made after her and Sango's return.

    "What? What are you talking about monk? Kagome's here?" Inuyasha asked as he limped into his corner of the hut.

"You mean, she did not find you?" Miroku asked, his expression grim. Already knowing Inuyasha's answer he continued before he could answer, "She must still be out looking for you." At his comment, everyone jumped up. Without a word they rushed out into the silent night to look for the key of their group.

_                                                                                                                                           Japanese Dictionary:_

_  Youkai-demon; occult monster_

_  Kitsune-Fox; demon fox_

_  Priestess-Shrine maiden_

_  Monk-I don't really know how to describe this one but I guess a traveling priest?_

_So, did you like it? Nice place to stop, ne? Anyways, the questions:_

_1.) __What kind of demon should Kagome be? I have an idea but I want to see what ya'll think she should be._

_2.) __Who should I stick Kagome with? Again, I have an idea but I really need to know who ya'll choose._

_Kur/Kag- 1_

_Inu/Kag-0_

_Sess/Kag-0_

_Nar/Kag-0_

_Hiei/Kag-0_

_Yus/Kag-0_

_Mir/Kag-0_

_Hiten/Kag-0 (It's possible! I'm an authoress, I can do anything!!)_

_Anyone you chose, as long as it is a character from Inu or YYH, I can pair them up. Just vote._

_That's it for the questions…for now at least. What will happen to Kagome? Will the Inu gang be able to find her? Will Sesshomaru ever stop stuttering? Find out in the next chapter…when I post it.  Now I think it is time for review responses._

_                                                                                                                                             Review Responses:_

_Mysterious-Kitsune: Thanks! I'm glad it's not bad and that you are reading it._

_DemonLady1: Updated and ready for inspection! Tell me what you think._

_Kagome loves Inuyasha: Key up and running. I'm glad you liked my little creation of 'The Song That Never Ends'! I thought it was funny, too. If you wanted to kill me last time for my cliff hanger (even though I thought it wasn't one) then stay away from me at school! Here's that one more time of updating fast. I'm glad you said that. I can finally take a break even though I have school tomorrow and have yet to do my Spanish homework.*Sigh* And that all of you thing…that was funny. You better bring the DVDs soon!! Oh and Caitlin? I found two mistakes in the last chapter so there {=P!!!_

_Aznfangurl16: Chapter up and awaiting your approval! Tell me what you like about it and I'll add some more of what ever you like._

Youko Goddess: Great move! Thanks! I needed that! *Watches Inuyasha still running around frantically with the cookie jar on his head* *Shakes head* Will he ever learn? Review and tell me what you think!

_Trevor: Thanks! I appreciate it. Review and tell me which part was the best so far so I can add more of that kind of stuff…yeah…_

_Penster: Jenna, you, of all people should know not to threaten me. I just wanted to tell you that I didn't update because you told me too._

_Tsuyu aka kireishi: Thanks! I can probably pull it off, Kag/Kur but you are the only one who's voted so we'll see I guess. _

_Kasemeithesilverfox/dogyouko: Don't worry, I plan on coming back! It was really good, no joke. _

_Blackcats of the moon: I hope that it was at least a little easy to understand. It's hard to explain it in the fic without looking stupid. If you have any questions e-mail me at yelloweyes_blackwolf@yahoo.com and I'll answer them. And yes, I believe that it is a good thing that you are able to follow. It's not so much as I don't like Kag/Inu it's just I get tired after a while but I found a pretty good one and I'm getting back into it._


	4. Kage, the Ancient, Dragon Youkai

            Hey! I'm sorry about the last chapter. I don't know why but I took it down and reposted it over and over and over and over and over and over and-oh sorry, but the point is that I couldn't fix it so I just posted it…sorry?

_            Anyhow, I just wanted to say that you are aloud to vote twice if you can't choose but only twice a chapter. I want to shout out to Kagome loves Inuyasha because I love her…no really, I do…no joke…okay. I received a cool review…scratch that, I received a lot of cool reviews but I liked this one, one of the best. It read as follows:_

CelestialStar6: use your imagination for what type of demon she should be. Try something new, maybe?

            I just wanted to say thank you for your support and I already have a plan so I think I might use it and I would like to thank BloodRedFlame for the great idea. Okay, I think that's about it. (Ashley…I saw the review and I would just like to say…I not a guy…I'm NOT!!!!) Did I mention that I loved Kagome loves Inuyasha already? Oh well, I love her, LOVE HER!!! Okay, on with the fic…

_                                    (I'm gonna start putting the tittles here, too.)_

_Kage, the Ancient, Dragon Youkai_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

They shifted away to another corner of the cave, glowing a deep, scolding red, the white around the pupils hazing red slowly, almost cautiously. When the eyes moved yet again to another corner she realized it was stalking her.

            Those blood red eyes, deeper than even Naraku's, stalked forward  than backwards as if daring her to come closer. Kagome mentally scolded herself for dropping her bow and quiver on the forest floor during the fall (lets play a game, a game of pretend. Lets pretend…hmm…that Kagome dropped her weapon on the floor while she fell. Can you pretend that?). She could tell by the height the eyes held at that it wasn't just a wild animal or a human for the color…it was a youkai, wild or controlled she didn't know, but she did know both were dangerous.

            She stood shock still (wow, I'm good! Four words in S.), fear radiating off of her. She watched the outline of the figure move to where it stood straight instead of crouched, but it was still too dark to make anything out. Recognizing the silent act she let out a long, low, shaky breath she had been holding. As she collected her bearings a scratchy voice raised into the air between them.

            "Who are you?"

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            Koenma paced back and forth upon his desk, Botan sat watching him burn everything except his frustration. This is what the spirit boys witnessed when they walked in. Botan just kept following Koenma's progress with her gaze not moving her head. Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

            "Hey, you wanted to see us ,toddler?" Yusuke asked prepared for an out blow he knew always came after his comment.

            "Yusuke!" Koenma burst out with joy that greatly confused them all, "You're finally here!"

            "You just called us here…" Kuwabara looked at his arm were a watch would normally be…if he had had one, "five minutes ago." Yusuke and Kurama turned to him, disbelief written all over their faces. Hiei just snorted, "I knew he was stupid, but really…"

            "Kuwabara…it was fifteen minutes ago" Botan corrected him.

            "Koenma, are you sick?" Yusuke asked, his confusion  evident in his voice.

            "I'm great, Yusuke! I have a new mission for you!" Koenma exclaimed then became serious, rubbing his chin, "Though, I'm not sure if I should allow you to take this one…"

            "What do you mean 'not allow us this one'?" Yusuke asked curiously, only angry from the doubt in the emperor's voice.

            "Well, I'm not sure if my 'client' would want some stubborn, hormonally driven boys watching over…well, his friend." They caught the pause but didn't bring it up.

            "Stubborn?" Kurama questioned but was quickly followed by others.

            "Hormonally?" Hiei…more like stated with darkness, looking back at Kuwabara with a slight hint of aggravation as he replayed a memory of him and Yukina.

            "Driven?" Yusuke asked thinking back to Genkai throwing spirit energy at him in his training by the word.

            "…Boys?" Kuwabara thought long and hard about how this insulted them.

            "Well, we certainly are not girls…at least I know I'm not. Are you hiding something, Kuwabara?" Yusuke answered with a sly grin and burst out laughing when Kuwabara started stuttering and blushing.

            "I am NOT, Urameshi!" Kuwabara screamed, more spit flying everywhere.

            "Who is your client, Koenma?" Kurama turned to face him. Botan leaned forward curiously and Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped fighting to listen.

            "…Sesshomaru…" gasps were heard all along the room from the occupants except from Koenma.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

            "Who are you?" it asked again, aggravation and distrust clearly shinning through the darkness. It started forward to the chair in the middle of the cave that she was currently hiding behind.

            "W-who are you?" she retorted forcefully. She may have been scared but she was very stubborn. She could see a gleam of white shine from him and figured he was smirking. He was a little outside of the ring of light from the hole Kagome fell through, now. He was just far enough away that she couldn't see him but still, he was too close for comfort.

            "I demand an answer" he replied casually, almost lazily as if not noticing that he was the one causing the terrified look that spread across her face.

            'Wow, he acts as if he has all the time in the world' she thought sourly. By now, most of the fear had left her but it still clung to her scent.

            "…" he was beginning to tire of his new guest. The lack of social contact must have been affecting him. 'I'll start again, I guess seeing as how this girl looks too stubborn to apologize." His mindset, he put his charms to work.

            "I am terribly sorry, miss. I have forgotten my manners. I have been stuck down here for so long without any contact-" blushing from the compliment, she cut him off here.

            "Oh no! It's not your fault! I would probably be too if I was stuck down here. Don't worry, I'm use to it." At this last part he frowned.

            "A beautiful lady such as yourself should not be treated as such." He grinned when she blushed again. 

            'Seems I haven't lost my touch' he thought with a lecherous grin that looked oddly similar to Miroku's. 

            "Hi, I'm Kagome" she held out her hand. He stared at it disbelievingly for a second before he took it.

            "Hello, Kage, the Ancient, Dragon youkai. It's a pleasure," he growled smoothly sending shivers down her spine.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

            He steadily climbed the shrine's steps watching the scenery go by as he did so. The trees were growing over the path slightly. Half way up the steps he heard Kagome's brother's voice and looked up. There he saw the obnoxious boy waving and jumping…well, obnoxiously. Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow.

            "Where's Kagome?" Souta asked when Sesshomaru was only a couple of steps away. 

            "I was hoping she was here" Sesshomaru stated as he thought of all the possible places she could be. He paused in his step to ponder until Souta called him inside.

            "Ah, Sesshomaru. It's nice to see you again!" Kagome's mother welcomed him in and rushed him to a seat at the table in the kitchen. Humming, she went back to work stirring the oden on the stove. 

            They sat in silence for a while; Sesshomaru, pondering the meaning of life…or something of the sort…and Kagome's mom (I'm not feeling very creative here), wondering what Kagome would like with her oden and other…'typical'…mom stuff.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Hey…" the youkai, Kage (Caw-j…I guess), moved to stand right before the line of light.

            "Hm?" Kagome asked as she watched him come closer warily. 

            "Can you do me a favor?" Kage asked as he switched his gaze from her to the opening in the ceiling of the cave.

            "…It depends. What is it?" She asked an eyebrow hitching up on her forehead.

            "Help me out of this cave?" he asked nonchalantly still looking at the entrance.

            "Wha-!!!" Kagome fell over with a sweat drop anime style, "Why would you need help?! Who do I look like Houdini?!" It was his turn to sweat drop at the question.

            "…Who's Houdini?" he asked, the sweat mark still in place.

            "Ah, never mind about that! Why are you asking me? Why don't you just say" she switched voices to a scratchy one strangely resembling his, " 'Help me out now or I'll kill you very slow and painfully'? And why, exactly, do you need help? Aren't you a youkai? Don't you have super strength?" she interrogated him each time taking a step quickly followed with him moving back one.

            He calmly collected his cool and stopped her when he cleared his throat, "I will explain it all when we get out of here. Come on, it's obvious that you can't get out of here and I'm offering you to get out with me. I just need your help, and about the whole 'Get me out now!' thing, I'm really not in the mood to force you so, please?" a cute little pout played across his lips.

            How could she resist, "Okay…"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

                        _            Japanese Dictionary:_

_Youkai- demon_

_Kage- shadow_

_Oden- it's a Japanese dish. Sorta like noodles._

Before you post this chapter let me REVIEWW~~~!!!!!! This is the GREAT and possibly the BESTEST..no scratch that! **THE** bestest for SURE! Ashley!!! Lol. I like you story so far dani! It's the best….sorry, no insults this time, seeing as how you are behind me watching my every move…..hey STOP!!!!!!

            Sorry, my friend was reading what I had so far on this chapter when she typed that. Then, she threatened that if I took it down she would hurt my brother…I just wanted to say…Go ahead, Ashley! You know we don't get along. Hurt him, hurt him. Anyways,

_Voting Results:_

Kur/Kag-4 

_Sess/Kag-4_

_Hiei/Kag-7_

_Hiten/Kag-1_

_Kuronue/Kag-1_

_Yusuke/Kag-1_

_                        (Lets see some other pairings! I want all kinds!)_

_Dog demon-1_

_Something new-1_

_Black Kitsune (F/W)-1_

_            That's it so far. I'm happy! I got 15 reviews for the last chapter!!! Oh yeah! Anyways, I think…yeah, I think I'm happy with the way this turned out. It could have been better but oh well. _

_Review Responses:_

_Sessywuver: Thanks! Yes, I do, in fact love fluffy._

_Kagome loves Inuyasha: I thought Sesshomaru was cute in the last chapter, too. I can picture him stuttering like that. You are at the beginning of this chapter, too._

_DemonLady1: Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I had a lot of Algebra._

Alexis of the Westlands: You have a very good point but I'm feeling kinda creative (now that I'm done typing this chapter. *Sigh* I might have to go back and give Kagome's mom a name if this keeps up!) so I dunno…

Timeless Tempation: Thanks! I'm glad someone likes Hiten. Since your head explode you can choose both.

CelestialStar6: Thank you! You'll still have to wait to see what happens.

?????????????: Thanks for the info.

Sukera: You can vote twice. Thank you. I feel special now.

BloodRedFlame: lol thanks for being so creative.

Blackcats of the moon: Yeah, it messed it up. I tried to fix it but I couldn't. Oh well, thanks, but what did you mean when you said 'I'm following you…'? I'm confused!

Animechickie: Interesting name. Thank you.

Sesshomaru's goddess ({chapter 1} at the time, Inuyasha and Kagome forever): What are you doing?! How did you get under my name?!?! You lunatic! I didn't have a sex change! Don't get mad just cause I wouldn't get plastic surgery with you…

Sesshomaru's goddess (again 2 chapter Inu and Kag 4ever): Kuronue? He's hot!!! Okay, I'll put it up!

Sesshomaru's goddess (chapter 3): 'ARS'? What's that? And I don't belong to Caitlin! I'm not a guy! CUT IT OUT!!!

Minako: Thank you. Everyone seems to like Hiei/Kag. I hope some people vote on Kuronue!

            That's it so review! Ja ne!

                        _(1,351 words not including A/Ns, 4 pages, and an apology for this taking so long and being so short!)_


	5. Curiosity and Cats?

                                    _(22 reviews for the last chapter!!!!!)_

_Hm…I don't think people really like my story but I'm gonna keep on going anyways. Sorry it took so long to update but my network cable's been down and I had to beg my dad to fix it._

_            Disclaimer: I'm flattered that you think I own Inuyasha but then I would be rich…and I'm not, so I don't own T-T._

_                                                 **Curiosity and Cats?**_

**__**

            They walked down the long, winding path side by side. It was dark out but the moon shined so bright they could both easily see where they were going. He decided to break the silence.

            "So how did you kill that demon?" he asked (_remember he was in a cave people! And I will type how they got out later._) her while looking straight ahead.

            "With an arrow?" she turned to look at him, motioning towards the quiver and bow over her shoulder but mistook a step and fell. He stopped walking and watched her struggle with the vines that had wrapped around her ankles, laughing.

            "Are you gonna help me, or what?" she answered embarrassed.

            "Not until you answer my question," he replied as he crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby tree comfortably.

            "I did!" she retorted. Her fingers fumbled around the vines trying to pull them loose but only succeeding in making them tighten. 

            " No, you answered what you used, I asked how you killed it" he pointed out with a smirk.

            "Miko powers?" she asked in confusion. He raised an eyebrow.

            "Ahhh, so that's the strange power I felt from you! But there was something different about it then the normal mikos" he muttered to himself.

            "Hey! I answered your question so you gonna help me out now?" Kagome asked as a tick mark formed on her head. He just kept muttering to himself. He shook his head, seemingly the end of a debate and walked over to her.

            "Where are your friends?" he asked but before he could help her out, another youkai showed up.

            "Oh great" he moaned in sarcasm. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            "Kagome!" Inuyasha called out in a hoarse voice. They had been searching all day and for the majority of the night.

            "Inuyasha!" Miroku called in an equally hoarse voice; "We cannot search for her anymore. It is too dark. Lets call it a night and get a head start in the morning!" 

            Inuyasha growled but did as he suggested and headed back to Kaede's to tell them the news.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            "AHHH!" Kagome screamed as the overly large bear demon picked her up.

            "Kagome!" Kage (Oh! I found out it is really pronounced 'Caw-hey' but I think 'Caw-j' sounds better so you decide which you would rather have.) shouted out. The demon proceeded to lift Kagome towards his mouth when she released a bright blue light and he dropped her, his paw burning and singed. He looked over in Kagome's direction to see her acting as if nothing had happened.

            "Uh…Kagome?" he asked weakly. She turned to him and nodded her head to show her attention.

            "What just happened there?" he asked her in a confused voice.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            "Come on, Kagome! Tell me!" He whined as he jogged backwards in front of her.

            "Curiosity killed the cat, Kage" she answered him…like all the other times.

            "Kagome~!" he fell to the floor with his hands in a prayer lifted towards her.

            "Curiosity killed the cat, Kage," she answered again, side stepping him and continuing down the path.

            "ARGHHH!" was her answer as she continued walking.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            "So," Kagome broke the silence that had fallen between them for the last…two seconds.

            "You'll tell me?!" He asked, his head lifted in hope.

            "…no…" she told him before continuing, "if you're a youkai, how come you couldn't get out of that cave yourself? You said you'd tell me after I got you out!" Kagome finished before he could interrupt again. 

            He formed a plan before asking, "Why do you want to know?"

            "Just curious" she replied casually.

            "But Kagome, curiosity killed the cat" he answered, pleased with himself for using her own game against her. She sighed dramatically and he grinned.

            "But satisfaction brought it back" hearing these words his grin fell off his face and his jaw dropped along with it.

            "Now tell me!" Kagome whined much like he had earlier that day. He sighed.

            'What is it about this girl?' he asked himself before shaking his head, "My brother stuck me in there. Our father decided that I, his youngest, would rule his lands when he passed away. Himitsu immediately took charge and put me down in that cave before having it sealed up by a miko, after my father's passing."

"You're brother?" Kagome asked in a horrified awe.

            He just nodded his head and they continued walking.

            "…Besides…I'm not a cat."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

_You like? Vote and review!_

_        Voting Results:_

            Kur/Kag- 6 

            _Sess/Kag- 9_

_            Hiei/Kag- 9_

_            Hiten/Kag- 4 (GO HITEN!!)_

_            Kuronue/Kag- 4 (WHOOOO!)_

_            Yusuke/Kag- 2_

_            Kage/Kag- 1_

_            Youko/Kag- 1_

_Threesomes:_

_Kur/Kag/Hiei- 1          _

_Demoness Type_

_Dog Demon- 1_

_Black Kitsune (F/W)- 1_

_Shadow Demoness- 1_

_Phoenix- 1_

_Dragon- 1_

_                        (lol, no one can agree…I might have to do enny-meny-miny-moe…or whatever it is…)_

_Review Responses:_

_Kagome loves Inuyasha:  Well, someone else voted for Yusuke. Yes, you were the first reviewer for this chapter. Dumb ass! I plan to have the YYH boys make an appearance next chapter. Sesshomaru is tied with Hiei so far. Lol, good luck._

_ Sesshomaru77:  Oh, don't worry. I plan to finish this story. It might just have a sequel, too. It depends on who I pair Kagome up with because I originally had her with Kage but a reviewer wanted to vote and now I only have one vote for Kage. I had a big plan for Kage and Kagome though. Oh well._

Inuyasha and Kagome forever:  I thought it was a good place to stop if it had your reader hooked because if it didn't then they wouldn't want to come back to it. Duh! Which makes it a good place to stop. *Sticks tongue out at you* So there!

_Kage Otome:  I counted all three. You were the only one to say Kage. People suck!…lol, j/k._

_Sukera:  I don't feel special…why? Because no one will look at my other stories even though I put up warnings. That doesn't mean that I don't want people to read them, I just don't want to get pulled off of FF.net because I didn't warn people. *Sigh* Oh well. If you want I could probably do a threesome with them (most likely no sexual stuff though). That way, if everyone votes on that, she can have them both!_

_Kasemeithesilverfox/dogyouko:  Hey! I'm still waitin' for that update you said would be happenin' soon! Lol, I'm glad you enjoy my story._

_Yumi_asashi:  That was pretty cool! I never would have thought of putting them together like that!_

_"Grandma" Poosh (Chapter 1):  Glad you could finally review old hag! Lol, you're review was funny!…And I DID NOT have a SEX-CHANGE SO QUITE ASKING ME ABOUT IT!!! That was ASHLEY NOT ME!!!!_

_So-called Grandma Poosh (Chapter 2):  Thanks for defending me, Kyla! That's RIGHT! I DIDN'T see all the episodes! I'm glad that you think I do a good job…for someone who hasn't seen most of the episodes…and, Kyla? I think you deserve the pop-ups so turn off the blocker. Freakiest friend, eh? I agree about the teacher, though. All that homework and no ones learned anything yet._

_So-called Grandma Poosh (Chapter 3):  My author(ess) notes are funny, aren't they? When you say that you liked the part after the * At the Goshinboku tree*, did you mean the animals or Kagome falling?_

_So-called Grandma Poosh (Chapter 4):  What if I decided to make this a Hiei/Kag fic so I could pull it off and get crowned, what would you do? I liked the watch part and the one word each thing myself._

_ ASHLEY CORTEZ:  You're break is given. Lol, j/k, it depends on my readers what the pairings are. So far, Sesshomaru and Hiei are tied._

_Ashley Nicole:  Yes, I did say that but I meant for each separate chapter. I added your vote anyways._

_MIDNIGHT:  lol, you people and Sesshomaru! You sound like me in my dreams! Lol_

_Kawaii Silver Kitsune:  I'm glad that I have been honored to adorn your favorites list!_

_Lalu:  Some one agrees with me!!! FINALLY!! I got a Kuronue pairing!_

_Timeless Tempation:  I plan to make a Hiten/Kag fic later since this one's not going to win. That's cool, the shadow demon._

_Dana- The Kurama Luver:  …UH-HUH!! They would to bow to the great, all mighty powerful, Sesshomaru-sama!!!…lol, that was fun!_

_45:  lol, descriptive, aren't we?_

_DemonLady1: Another person who agrees with me! They are really good, usually!_

_Penster:  Jenna, you don't frighten me! Quit trying to intimidate me…HEY! YOU STOLE ALL OF MY GUM!!!!_

_Blackcats of the moon:  Oh…I gotcha'. I can't wait for your updates!_

GreenDragonSpirit:  Anita, how are you? I have a big surprise for you on Monday *grins evilly*! …Run…

_Ying:  That is perfectly fine…but you have to choose another pair…j/k._

_Kitty:  Have you reviewed before? Lets get some more words in those reviews, shall we? Reviews make an author or authoress happy!_

_Dark lil Hiei:  Sugoi! I love your name! _

_Sorry it's not very long._

_(1558, all of it, words, 6 pages, and a very big apology for it taking so long yet, being so short. Too lazy to count.)_


	6. What's a 'Miroku?

Tunnel of Darkness 

****

Chapter 6:  What's a 'Miroku'?

Author:  Sesshomaru's Goddess

Email:  yelloweyes_blackwolf@yahoo.com

Rating:  PG/PG-13 

****

Genre:  Action/Adventure, Humor

Author's Notes:  Wanted to try something new. Here's the next chapter for the long wait.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            'Wow' was all he could think of as they reached the village. It sure was small. The villagers were bustling around trying to get their work done. They only glanced up once before going back to work, muttering something about the demon being with 'Kikyo's reincarnation'. They didn't even seem to notice the blazing red contrasting with his pale cheek. The swelling had yet to go down and he felt shameful, but the villagers paid no mind…that is, except for one. 

            "Oh no! Another Miroku!" she complained under her breath. 'What's a 'Miroku'?' he turned to Kagome almost as if expecting her to answer his unasked question but she just kept walking. His eye twitched.

            It was currently around mid noon. He was irked about how hard it had been to get the stubborn girl up from where she lay upon the ground that morning. He thought it had been worse then being stuck in a cave.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````Flashback``````````````````````````````````````````````

            "Hey, Kagome?" Kage stood over her watching as she rolled over and continued to mutter.

            "…Elevator…roaches…tacos..and.burritos…gum!" he looked curiously at her when he heard the last one. Sure, he had never heard of 'roaches' or 'elevators' but 'gum'? What kind of object was that?! Who would name such a thing… 'gum'?! 

            '…Ridiculous…' he sighed and leaned further to poke her shoulder, "Kagome? Kagome it's time to-*WHACK*!" Kage jumped back, startled. He unconsciously raised a hand to sooth the red mark on his check. Kagome just rolled over still talking about how much she wanted gum.

            'She…' his eyebrow twitched, 'she just hit me…' and sure enough, she had. 

            '…Okay! Note to self…don't poke Kagome while she's sleeping' he filed away the important information in a 'Kagome' folder before getting back to work. He walked back over to Kagome to awake her again when he thought better of it.

            'I'm not getting hit again' and with that he walked off. Kagome continued to snore peacefully not aware of what was going on around her.

``````````````````````````````````````` A couple minutes later ````````````````````````````````````````

            A bird sat upon one of the tallest trees in Inuyasha's Forest (besides the Goshinboku). It pulled small sticks and dirt off of its coat of feathers. A squirrel ran by on a branch slightly above it, its bushy tail waving around. A rustle of leaves was heard. Soon after, the bird flew off chirping and the squirrel jumped off its branch to land on another on a different tree. Then, the tree fell down. Moments later, a figure could be seen carrying a twig off of that very tree that the bird had sat and the squirrel had occupied. All he took…was a twig.

            His eyebrow twitched as he watched the guy leave with a twig smaller than the ones that occupied the forest floor. He was going to tell the guy what he had done wrong when he thought about exactly _why_ he was out here in the first place. With a plan he strolled along after the currently slinking man.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            His plan was sure to work! He had set everything up perfectly. He had had only one error…the tree. He cut down a tree when he realized that there was the perfect twig on the ground next to his foot. He continued to slink towards where he left Kagome.

            When he arrived, he found her face first into the ground. This was going to be easier than he had thought! He smiled widely.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            He slide up behind a tree and watched the man grin madly. 

            'Psycho' he thought before watching the man set up a weird 'contraption'. It was sure to fail.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            His plan was ingenious! He hid behind a tree to watch at a safe distance and out of her reaching capability. He pulled the string and watched it all play into action.           

            The string pulled the twig that he had found earlier which was connected to another string on a tree branch causing it to tip a bucket while it moved up. The bucket tipped pouring out sap from a near by tree. The results were exactly as he predicted. 

            She shot up punching in the air where he would have been had he poured that bucket on her himself. She screeched before screaming his name and also death threats, which he ignored as he calmly, appeared before her.

            "Why did you do that?!" she yelled as she looked at the sap seeping through her fingers giving her hands the look of webbed hands.

            "I couldn't wake you any other way, Kagome" Kage replied calmly pointing at the mark on his cheek. Kagome looked like she was about to apologize when she thought better because of his little stunt. Out of the corner of his vision he saw movement and a man stepped out of the tree line.

            "Kagome?" He called cautiously causing Kagome to turn and Kage to growl.

            "We have been looking every where for you, Kagome-sama!" Miroku exclaimed as he ran towards her.

            "How did you get out here?" Kagome asked him.

            "Oh, yes" he turned to Kage, "You really shouldn't cut down trees if all you wanted was a twig."

            "Huh?" Kage asked dumb founded but Miroku continued, "but I really must thank you! You just made my job easier!" seeing Kagome and the other's odd looks he further explained himself, "Lady Sango sent me for wood. She told me that I had better bring a tree back with me at the least. Now, please come help me carry it back."

````````````````````````````````````````````End of Flashback``````````````````````````````````````````````

            Kagome had had a long bath to get all of the sap out and Kage didn't like the way that that priest kept trying to sneak over. He was suppose to be holy for crying out loud!!!! He kept asking Kage why he was stopping him. Later, Kage found out why.

            Kagome entered the biggest hut in the village so he followed after her causing several turned heads and an argument. A hanyou immediately demanded that he be removed and Kagome came to his aid even though he didn't need help to fight his own battles.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled, getting fed up with arguing. Then she plopped down on the floor and motioned for him to do the same. He did so in awe, fearing that if he angered her she would send him to the floor with a single word.

"This is Sango and Kilala" she pointed at a girl and a neko demon on her knee.

"This is Kage" she said to Sango and the others who weren't glued to the floor.

"Shippo and Inuyasha" she first pointed at Shippo who was drawing a picture and only glanced up to give him a toothful grin. Then, she looked flatly at the hanyou implanted into the floor.

            "And this is…Miroku" she answered in a fierce voice when he got to close to her rear.

            "Why, dear Kagome-sama! I had no intentions of doing anything…unholy. I merely wanted to remove the…*ahem* the grass from your skirt." He recovered skillfully…right~. Kage stared at him in horror as the woman's words from earlier came back to him.

            "I'm not a Miroku!" Kage exclaimed suddenly.

            A couple of huts down he heard a snort and a "yeah right" from the residence. It was the lady from earlier! 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            Okay, I think that should make up for the long wait and short updates. Now, on to my other fics! *sigh*

(1274 words, 4 pages, and no review responses {saved for the next chapter})


	7. It's a well

            _Disclaimer: I don't own so you no sue me._

_            I'm back! I'm back! You know it! I'm back!_

_Okay, sorry, I was listening to Weird Al and just had to put that up._

_            Okay, my faithful reviewers, I am well aware that my chapters haven't really gotten anywhere but this one is going to go somewhere so just bare with me. The others were mostly for laughs while I planed this one out._

            **Tunnel of Darkness, Chapter 7:  It's a well…**

            After many questions directed at him, the Inu-gang finally settled down and prepared to exchange happenings.

            "You first!" Kagome exclaimed eagerly at Sango. Sango sighed before glancing at the supposed monk.

            "Okay, after you disappeared Inuyasha returned. Miroku said something about you going to look for him and since he hadn't known you were back we decided to go look for you. It was already pretty dark out when we started and came back empty handed well past the late night into the early morning. We decided that it would not do if we found you and meet a demon after we did so we rested for a good three hours before Inuyasha drove everybody off to search for you again. We got back about ten minutes ago to get something to eat and drop Shippo off incase we did run it to a demon and couldn't watch him. Inuyasha and Shippo were just arguing about him having to stay before you walked in with a new acquaintance. Who, may I ask, is he?" Sango finished smoothly and nodded her head in Kage's direction.

            "Well, I'll start at the beginning. I came back and Miroku told me that Inuyasha had left so I went out looking for him-," she was cut off.

            "By yourself? You idiot girl! You could have been killed, Naraku or Sesshomaru could have gotten you, someone could have taken the shar-," he rambled but Kagome cut him off.

            "If you value your ability to stand, I'd advise you not to finish that sentence," Kagome said in a low tone. Inuyasha snapped his jaws together and glared at her.

            "Like I was saying, I went out looking for _him,_" she sent a withering glare in Inuyasha's direction, "and ended up falling down a hole-,"

            "You fell down a whole? Feh, well it's not really hard to believe considering your clumsiness," Inuyasha cut her off and crossed his arms with his nose in the air reminding Kagome fleetingly of a schoolgirl. Shaking her head she continued.

            "I had walked on to a soft spot in the earth and had fallen through to an underground cave," she stopped as a snort met her ears.

            "How stupid can you get?" Inuyasha mumbled but they all heard him. He was looking at Shippo but every one knew it was directed to Kagome, and Kagome didn't look to pleased.

            "Inuyasha…" he lifted his head to look at her, "if you interrupt me one more time I'll make it so you can't stand for a month and I'll take a vacation from shard hunting." Inuyasha looked like he was about to retort but Kagome stopped him when she pronounced the 's'. After a couple seconds of wait to see if he truly was going to say anything she continued without any more disturbances.

            "The cave was the biggest I had ever seen and we can go back and explore it later!" Kagome was again cut off by a snort but not from Inuyasha. She turned to Kage and the others did in interest.

            "What? I never said you had to go with us. Are you afraid of getting stuck down there again?" Kagome asked sweetly causing many curious faces to peer at the fidgeting Kage.

            "Hn, of course not!" he said before telling her to get on about the best part of the story, the part where he scared her out of her wits. She snorted but continued anyways.

            "When I stood up and looked around I saw a huge area with a chair sitting in the middle of the room," she stopped and frowned in confusion. Turning to Kage she asked:  

            "Why was there a chair down there?" he looked at the floor dryly before replying.

            "My brothers idea of a joke, it's a long story and-," she cut him off excitedly.

            "Oh, due tell!" she bounced up and down.

            "How 'bout you continue with your story and I'll think about telling mine," he spoke slowly, acting as though he had really just thought of that. She pouted but continued nonetheless. 

            "So I met him, helped him out of the cave, and brought him along with me! Okay, you're turn!" She said quickly leaving him choking and sputtering madly. He frowned when he regained his breath. She just fluttered her eyelashes at him.

            "Fine," he said huffily and Kagome squealed in delight.

            "My father was the Lord of the Northern lands. He had proclaimed me his heir for the throne when he passed. My brother, Himitsu, didn't like his decision and set out making plans to kill me off so he was the one my father chose. He some how came up with the idea of sticking me down in that hell hole for 'all eternity' when my father passed away. While he had the miko seal it up he explained to me why it was furnished to resemble my bedroom. He said that the items were bewitched to disappear when they left my room and new items would appear when he put them in their. I could see the guards when they entered the room to remove my belongings. I watched as they took away the only picture left of my mother. I watched as they turned the room into a dungeon, and they made me watch and hear all the screams of the poor souls they tortured. They haunted me at night and were a reality in the day, so I was constantly hearing them and I could see the females he kept in their by day and one by one dragged out by night to warm his bed unwillingly. They always returned bruised and battered and ruffled around the edges with tears running down their faces. He soon began to remove the dungeon items and placed a chair in the middle of the room. He would then visit frequently and sit in that very chair. He would discuss what was happening in the world and keep me updated but I would never reply. His visits became less frequent and instead he would send in a woman to keep me company. That was the first time I found out that they could touch me and I them. At first she tried to seduce me but when I kept turning her down she hit me. I went in a demon rage soon after and woke up to find her bloody corpse being removed" he sighed depressingly before continuing.

            "He started talking about letting me out and possibly letting me rule by his side but I never answered. I was to full of Hatred to retort without letting something slip and so I chose to wisely keep my mouth shut. It was answer to him enough. He stopped visiting, sending people in the room, he stopped everything, and for the most part I was glad. I didn't want to see him again, but years passed and eventually I became worried. What had happened? Why couldn't I hear anything any more? I was beginning to think that I was losing my senses when the room began to disappear. Soon, it was completely gone and I was left with nothing but a chair in the middle of the cave. It was the same chair that was to be my throne and so I dared never go near it fearing that if I got to close my brother would appear and put me through hell yet again."

            Everybody was silent as they took in and replayed his words over and over again in their minds. They spoke nothing knowing that no words could let him know how sorry they were for making him tell his tale. Kagome seemed very depressed and was concentrating hard. 

            "I say that we go get your throne and head towards to the northern lands to regain control of what's rightfully your's!" she stood up determinedly. Kage's head snapped up in surprise.

            "Wha-wha" he stuttered as Inuyasha did similar both gapping like a fish. Kagome just shook her head again and picked up her pack.

            "Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, I want you to get his throne it's past the Goshinboku tree. Kage, you're coming with me. We need to pick up a few things before we leave. And Shippo," she turned to her kit and smiled when he looked up at her with innocent eyes, "watch over the village for us, okay?" He nodded his head before standing guard outside the door. Kagome lifted her pack and headed to the flap.

            "Well? Come on, let's move it! We don't have all day, you know!" she barked over her shoulder and stepped outside. 

            "Is she always like this?" Kage turned to Miroku who just shook his head and followed Sango out. He, too stepped out after her with Inuyasha following.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            "Well, we're here!" Kagome stated cheerfully before moving to the well. Kage just stared blankly at it.

            "Kagome…that…is a well," he stated, his stare never wavering from it.

            "Yup! This is how we'll get to my house!" Kagome said simply as she dragged her pack to it.

"That…is a well," was all Kage could muster.

"Uh, yeah. I believe we already found that out, Kage," Kagome turned to give him a weird look before moving towards the rim.

"It's a well," she sighed and moved over to stand next to him and watched the well with mock fascination. 

"You don't say?" she said in mock surprise and continued to watch in fascination waiting for him to turn and see she was making fun of him. Boy, would it be a long~ time.

"It…is…a…well…" his expression didn't change and his voice never altered.

"So that's what they call it, eh?" Kagome joked around but he didn't seem to notice.

"It…that…is…a well," he just didn't seem capable of grasping this new knowledge.

'Well, two can play at this game, it should prove a challenge!' Kagome thought, fascination still in place and voice still the same wondrous sound.

"Thanks for pointing that out! I don't think I ever would have found out without you explaining it to me! Now, I can go back home and tell my mom the new found information!" she gushed and turned to look at him in gratitude…to find he hadn't heard a word she said.

"Well…a well…is…that…well," he muttered.

'Are these the symptoms of shock?' Kagome asked herself before shaking her head.

"Come on! Come on, Kage! Lets go touch it! Lets go touch it to see if it's a _real_ well!" Kagome jumped around him.

"Real…real well?" At least it seemed to be getting through to him. Kagome sat down to wait for the demon to calm down and regain his senses.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            "Mom~, I'm home!" Kagome called as she walked through the front door with her new guest. It had taken a lot of coaxing to get him to jump in the well and she just couldn't hold him back when he got on the other side. He was eager to see the future.

            "Hello, Kagome! In the kitchen," she heard her mom holler from…the kitchen. Motioning to Kage to follow her, she walked into the kitchen to have the shock of her life. There sat the almighty Sesshomaru in all his glory glaring at the demon behind her.

            'This sure is going to be great,' she thought bitterly before she tried to put her explanation in order for the long lecture that she was going to receive from Sesshomaru when Kage was out of hearing…or probably still within if she knew Sesshomaru, and trust me, she did.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            "And so, I said we would help him regain his throne," she ended with a sigh. They had taken their seats; Kage was occupying the seat to her right, Sesshomaru the one to her left, and her mother sat across the table from her.

            Sesshomaru, who had been constantly glaring at Kage the entire time, now switched his glare on to Kagome. She shrunk back a little at the promise in the glare; pain, unbearable, excruciating pain that would leave her feeling terrible for a while after; a lecture.

            "Kagome…," Sesshomaru said in his cold, calculated voice, "may I please…_speak_…to you?" Kagome cringed but nodded her head weakly. She stood and followed him out of the room, hearing her mother start a conversation with Kage. 

            'Up the stairs, and through the halls, to my doom, I go,' she sang in her head, repeating it until they reached her bedroom door. Sesshomaru opened it for her and she walked in and sat on the bed with her head held down. She heard him shut the door and then there was silence. After a few seconds of uneasy silence, she raised her head to glance at the door. The door way was empty. She gasped when she felt warm breath slide across her neck, and heard a silky voice flow through her ears.

            "What have I told you about bringing home stray youkai?" Sesshomaru questioned seductively as he trailed kisses down her neck.

            "Uh…not to?" Kagome asked in a meek voice. He paused in his ministrations before she felt a smirk play onto his lips and he continued.

            "Exactly. So why do you insist on defying me?" he asked her as he moved to sit next to her on the bed.

            "Um…because…you like it?" she answered meekly and looked up to catch a surprised look slipping past the emotionless mask he usually wore. It lasted for a few seconds before he successfully schooled his features into the mask once more.

            "Why do you assume this?" he asked as he stared at her hard looking for any sign that she was lying.

            'Am I really that easy to read?'

            "Because…everyone pretty much follows your orders except for me and you keep me around…?" she shrunk back at the look in his eyes. She wasn't sure if these were the answers he wanted to hear…Wait! Why did she care?!

            'Phew,' he thought and the look in his eyes softened…a great deal. He even dared to let a ghost of a smile play across his lips. Kagome's eyes fell to watch the smile play across his lips. She looked back up to find Sesshomaru leaning closer towards her and she fell into a trance. Leaning in, too, she licked her lips in anticipation. She had always wondered what it would be like to taste those sexy lips, to watch as they curved into a smirk, to feel them loose on her skin. Sure, she had felt that, but she wanted them on her mouth for once. She liked him, possibly even loved him but she wanted to wait and get out of school first before they did anything. He was just letting her know that he wanted her and would wait for her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't play with her, flirt with her, and tease her. No, he would do as he pleased just…with her consent. Her eyes slid closed and his followed suit.

            "Kagome!" Said girl's mother yelled up the stairs breaking the trance they were in. They jumped apart and Kagome scurried out the door with a light blush kissing her cheeks. It was gone when she entered the living room. 

            "We need to go shopping!" Kagome's mother stated happily. Kage stood in the background looking at the refrigerator with great interest.

            'Oh great,' Kagome thought with a groan. Kage raised an eyebrow but Kagome ignored it.

            "…when you say we…," Kagome started, but her mother cut her off.

            "If you don't want to go then I'll take Kage and we'll surprise you later!" And with that said her mother grabbed her keys, her purse, and Kage, and scurried out the door. Seconds later, the car door opening could be heard followed by the engine and finally, it pulling down the road.

            Kagome sighed in relief but that soon changed as she heard the steps shift just ever so slightly at the slight weight of a certain demon left home. She stifled another groan before turning to see what he was up to. 

            There he stood five inches away from her. She gasped and jumped back in shock, a hand flying to cover her beating heart, trying in vain to quiet it. He chuckled.

            "Scared?" he asked in amusement. She a raised an eyebrow and smirked.

            "Terrified," she answered back just as simply. He looked challengingly at her.

            "Can't have that, now can we?" Sesshomaru asked as he stepped forward. They leaned in, eyes dropping closed, breaths mingling together, doorbells ringing, shouts screaming, people standing in the door way, and-…Wait! People in the doorway!

            "HEY!" Yusuke yelled and raced in between them to stare Sesshomaru in the face. Kagome looked around and noticed that no one had seen what was about to happen. She sighed in relief and sank down into a chair. 

            "What do you mean we're not good enough for your job?! You don't even know us or what we're capable of!" Yusuke yelled right into his face. Sesshomaru just glared at him in annoyance. 

            "Do you think I would simply blow you off if I did not know what you were capable of?" he asked coldly before turning to, also, take a seat.

            "Huh?" Yusuke asked in confusion. Hiei snorted and continued to watch Kagome out of the corner of his eye. Kurama noticed this and Youko decided to help.

_{It seems Hiei has taken a fancy with the girl}_

[She has a name you realize?]

_{Aw, yes. A lovely name…um,}_

[Kagome?]

_{Right! That's what I said, Kagome,}_

[Whatever,] Kurama sighed before once again tuning into the conversation between Yusuke and Sesshomaru.

            "I have checked your records, watched a couple of fights you've had in the past, and seen your performances in the Dark Tournament. Is that enough background information or would you like me to tell you about how you died, meet Koenma, got a spirit egg, trained with the honorable Genkai, blew off dates wit-," Yusuke cut him off.

            "Whoa, whoa, whoa! How do you know all of this?!" he asked in frustration and confusion.

            "It is my job to know about all the demons in this time period, know of their history, their life, how they make a living, and in this particular case, know of their human friends and enemies," he said, not once raising his voice. Yusuke looked taken a back. 

            "Then, why  did you not choose us for your 'job', if I may ask?" Kurama spoke up. Sesshomaru locked his gaze on Kurama for a few seconds, sizing him up before replying.

            "You do not fit the requirements," Yusuke clenched and unclenched his hands but Kurama just nodded his head. Sesshomaru then turned to study Kuwabara for a second, seemingly sizing him up too, before turning to study Hiei. Hiei had replaced his gaze on the window and had a far away look in his eyes until he felt Sesshomaru's searching gaze on him. He turned to meet his eyes and glared at him.

            Neither backed down and soon they were all out glaring with heated eyes. Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her chair and cleared her throat.

            "Um…anyone want some…uh…thing to drink?" she asked meekly as she stood. Her voice broke the glaring contest and both turned to watch her leave the room with requests from Yusuke and Kuwabara.

            Sesshomaru turned to Hiei after glancing at all the others.

            "I feel," he started, still looking at Hiei even though it was directed at the others, "that the kitsune and fire apparition are well suited for my task." Everyone raised an eyebrow at that statement…except for Hiei, that is. If possible, he glared even harder at him for his announcement.

            "With all due respect," Kurama started politely efficiently gaining the Lord's attention, "we work as a team. Could we possibly bring Yusuke and Kuwabara along?"  

            Everyone held their breath as they waited for Sesshomaru's answer. He gazed at Kurama.

            "Fine," air circulated the room as breaths were released slowly, "but on one condition." only to hitch back again. 

            "What might that condition be?" Kurama asked.

            "You must-," Kagome walked into the room.

            "Hears your tea, Kuwabara, and your soda, Yusuke," she said happily, glad that the tension in the air, for the most part, was gone. Yusuke turned a disbelieving look on her, Sesshomaru, a raised eyebrow, and Hiei, a glance.

            "What are you doing!!! This is IMPORTANT!!" Yusuke yelled, startling Kagome and causing Sesshomaru's eye to twitch (must be a generic thing).

            A rock connected to the back of his head and he toppled over, sprawled on the floor (you know how Sesshomaru hits Jakken with rocks?). Kuwabara laughed like a hyena, Kurama sent a concerned look Yusuke's way, and Hiei snorted. Kagome looked horrified before turning a glare onto Sesshomaru.

            "What are you doing?" she asked him, her voice rising a bit.

            "He deserved it," Sesshomaru plainly stated before rising and walking out of the room. Kagome watched his back in confusion before sending a questioning look at the nearest person, Hiei. He stared at her and she began fidgeting under his scrutzing gaze.

            "Well?" she asked impatiently. He just raised a mocking eyebrow. She sighed.

            "Please, tell me what all of that was about!" she pleaded, finally giving way.

            "Nothing of great importance," Kurama answered. Kagome sighed before plopping down in the nearest chair. It happened to be located by the window, and who better to be perched on that windowsill than Hiei? She dropped her head into her hands, her elbows propping her up, knees supporting elbows, and so on.

            They all sat in silence for about thirty minutes before the front door opened and Kagome's mother called her. She stood, and without a word, disappeared in the front hall.

            "Wow!" Hiei heard Kagome say in surprise and looked in the direction of the kitchen. Yusuke, being the more curious type, got up and turned the corner into the kitchen with Kuwabara following. Kurama watched them leave and turned to Hiei to see his choice of action. He just sat down in the now vacant chair that Kagome had currently occupied. Bits of the conversation drifted to their ears.

            "This is Kage. I helped him escape from a cave," giggling and an embarrassed sigh.

            "I've told you not to say it that way, it makes me sound helpless!" a new masculine voice whined.

            "But that's what happened," more giggling and chuckling.

            Sesshomaru glided down the stairs and walked straight into the kitchen with a scowl in his eyes. Moments later, Kagome stuck her head around the bend and motioned for them to come to the kitchen. So, Hiei stood after much thought about whether he would listen to the sly demoness or stay just to get her riled up. Kurama followed suit, and they entered the kitchen.

            "Kage, this is Hiei and Kurama," Kagome motioned to them. She turned to them.

            "Guys, this is Kage," Hiei glanced at the now newly dressed demon, sizing him up. He looked like competition, the way his eyes kept going back to Kagome. Sesshomaru seemed to notice, too, for he growled lowly in his throat for only demons to hear. Apparently, Kage either didn't hear, or didn't care. Kagome lifted her head at the growl and watched Sesshomaru carefully for the slightest hint of hostility and whom it was directed to.

            When she felt it was safe to take her eyes off Sesshomaru for a second, she turned to get a good look at Kage.

            "I like it, Kage!" she exclaimed. Everyone turned their eyes to look at the now beaming Kage's clothing. He wore a pair of baggy Kaki shorts, a white shirt, and a pair of black Nikes. She heard a snort but she wasn't sure if it came from Sesshomaru or Hiei so let it be…for now.

            "Kagome, why don't you show Kage where he will be staying for the night and leave his clothes in the closet (I don't know about you but I hang my clothes in the closet not in the dresser)," she motioned to the pile of bags on the floor by the counter. Kagome nodded and picked up a few bags before motioning for Kage to follow her. He picked up the last bags and proceeded to follow her up the stairs. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            "And this is your room," Kagome stated as she opened a door and stepped inside. Kage followed suit and they both set the bags down on the bed. Kage eagerly scoped out the room before turning a grin on Kagome.

            "Is this where you will be staying, too?" he questioned at the other bed. Kagome smiled happily at him

            "Nope! That's where Sesshomaru sleeps when he stays over!" Kagome chirped. Kage's grin fell and he mentally flinched at the name.

            "My rooms right across the hall," she motioned behind her. Kage nodded sadly in reply and Kagome set to work with helping him put away his clothes.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            "Sesshomaru? Could you cut those carrots?" Kagome's mother asked him immediately after they left. She was smart enough to know that usually when demons get jealous they show it and she didn't need it to be showed all over her house. He quirked an eyebrow but did so all the while glaring at the carrots before he cut them apart. 

            Seeing Yusuke was about to make a comment on the sadistic way Sesshomaru chose to cut said carrots, Kurama jumped in.

            "Is there anything we can do to help?" Kurama asked and Kagome's mother smiled.

            "I'm sure Kagome could use some help trying to explain why he needs to where his new clothes while over here. He didn't seem to grasp the reason in the car." Kurama nodded and dragged the group up the stairs. Hiei was about to slip away when he felt Kurama push on his mental barriers.

            (What is it, Fox?) Hiei asked annoyed.

            [Are you leaving so soon?] Kurama asked. He knew that he should let him go. After all, Youko was hinting at a few very nice sounding things but Hiei was his friend.

            (Hn…I'm staying,) and with that said and in the…'air' Hiei moved up the stairs in his demon speed. 

            {_You just_ had _to ask him, didn't ya?_} Youko broke through and questioned.

            [Yeah…*sniff* I did,) Kurama replied before heading up the stairs, Yusuke and Kuwabara in tow.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            "Are you okay, Kage?" Kagome asked, worry lacing her words as Kage stared out the window. Not in excitement but in sorrow. He did not move for a while, but just stared out the window. When Hiei and Kurama entered the room he smiled albeit sadly before turning around with a big grin spread across his face.

            He jumped back onto the bed and spread-eagled across its covers with a sigh.

            'He sure is adapting well,' Kagome thought with a small smile before looking at the others.

            "We were wondering if you needed any help with anything," Kurama answered before she could ask. She shook herself from her dazed state, smiled again and shook her head.

            "No, but I'm sure we will enjoy your company when we take a walk!" she exclaimed happily either she didn't hear the snort from the sheets or she was ignoring it.

            "Sure!" Kuwabara yelled with a happy look on his…face. Kagome cringed but kept her smile in check.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            He had to be hearing things. The first time he heard it he caught only half of it. He had just been thinking of Kagome. Which got him thinking of the demon she had brought home today. I guess that's about the time he had felt his throat rumble and heard the noise. 

            It had been repeated over and over but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from and this just made him angrier which sent up a whole new wave of growls causing the noise to continue. The further the noise continued the more he thought of Kagome making that noise…which brought him back to where Kagome was at the moment and with whom once again starting a whole new set of growls. The noise continued to prod him in his sensitive ears to the point where he was twisting his head this way and that to catch a glimpse of the offending noise.

            "Sesshomaru…," there it was again! Where was it coming from?! 

'Wait…what did it say?' He stopped all movements to listen for it his ears straining to catch it in time. It did not continue so his muscles loosened and continued with the carrots while images of Kagome and the others, up in that cursed guest room where the new 'guest' of the house would be staying in the same room as him, were doing who knows what! Sure, he trusted Kagome but he wouldn't put it past the 'guys' up there to try something.

' Especially that "Kage",' he thought with venom and proceeded to literally chop the carrots to pieces. Growls ripped viciously from his throat with menace when he heard their laughter rolling down the stairs. 

"Sesshomaru!" …when would it stop? This tormenting, it would seem, only happened to him. He put down the knife and turned around. He searched the entire space of the kitchen before he sighed in aggravation. He heard someone clear their throat and followed the noise back to its source. Looking down just ever so slightly he found…Kagome's mother.

Boy was he in for a lecture.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            Hiei smirked each time he heard the growls from the youkai downstairs (soon to be his first book, lol). It was amusing, he had to say, when the growls jumped higher at certain thoughts or stopped altogether as he listened when his name was being called before coming back full force.

            Of course Hiei didn't read his thoughts or evade the youkai's mind. He could just tell from the tone of the growls; low and promising much pain to those on the other end of the growl. Of course that included him, but it was amusing none-the-less.

            "Lets go for that walk!" Kage exclaimed excitedly, no doubt eager to see the future. Hiei had kept from his mind, too but was curious what he was thinking when they first walked in the room. He knew the most likely cause but was still curious. There were very few demons in this time and it had to be nerve wrecking to meet that sudden change.

            "Okay, I'll go change and we'll leave," Kagome left the room and shut the door with a soft click. The room then filled with a deathly silence that was continued with exchanged glances between the occupants. Yusuke leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes. Kuwabara sat on the floor two inches away from the door (that opens inside might I add) and thought about his cat. Kage rolled over so he was on his back and stared hard at the ceiling trying to figure out what substance it was made from. It was something he had never seen before and reminded him of snow, sort of. Hiei also leaned against the wall but by the window watching the sky change colors. Kurama sat in a chair in the corner of the room and played a game of 'I Spy' with Youko.

            (…something blue,) Kurama said and made sure he looked in the opposite direction of the object as he did so. He could feel Youko move his head to the left and was soon staring to the right of the object of his choice. Youko feigned concentration before saying:

            {_Could it possibly be the lamp on the desk?_} Kurama choked. He heard the amused grin in Youko's voice.

            (You cheated, you're not allowed to go through my mind while we play!) he explained. 

            {_But that was last time we played and you didn't set any rules for this round,_} there was that damn excuse. He used it every time.

            (Fine! The rules are you; can't look in my mind while we're playing or cheat by asking Hiei to like last time. Deal?) He asked. He felt Youko laugh. The memory of asking Hiei to cheat for him after Kurama had laid down the rules played fresh in his mind. What could he say, he liked to be sly.

            {_Fine by me,_} Youko replied smoothly.

            (Deal?) Kurama pressed.

            {_Deal!_}Youko sighed.__

(Alright then, lets get started…I spy something..-,) Youko cut him off.

            {_It's my turn,}_ he told Kurama once again sending him into a coughing fit.

            (What!?) Kurama asked disbelievingly. 'Must of not heard right' he reassured himself.

            {_I said, "It is my turn",_} he repeated casually and began before Kurama could reply.

            {_I spy…something-,_} This time Kurama cut him off.

            (How?) he whispered curiously.

            {_…I guessed right in the last game so it's my turn,_} he tried but Kurama caught him.

            ('Guessed right'? You _didn't_ guess, you _cheated_! There's a difference!) Kurama explained in a calm sort of disbelieving way.

            {_No, I go because you didn't have any rules against it,_} Youko argued smugly.

            (Fine,) Kurama pouted but agreed.

            {_Okay, I spy…something-,_} Kagome walked in. 

"Is everyone ready to go?" She asked as she finished putting her hair in a high ponytail. 

"Yes," Kurama answered for them and grinned. As they walked out the door he heard a faint whisper in the back of his mind.

{_I'll get you next time,_} it promised. He grinned all the more broader and they stepped out the door into the future.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            There, whew, that was tough but it should be worth it for all the reviews I'll get (Nudge nudge wink wink)!!! So don't disappoint me!!!

Review Responses:

Mysterious-Kitsune:  Yes, I'm aware but this one is much longer than the review responses…T-T probably because I didn't get very many…

_Kage Otome:  you don't know how hard you made me laugh when I read that! It was funny, though…come to think of it…I don't know why…_

_Musiq-Mistress101:  You falter me. Thank you! I loved your review!_

_Sugime the Chaos Queen:  Hey, I'm back! No I just need to post that challenge story ^-^!_

_Blackcats of the moon:  I went, went, went! Now it's your turn…YOU MUST UPDATE!! Please?_

_Sukera:  I gotcha and it was no prob that you didn't review last time…you did this time and it's the thought that counts, right?…Right?_

_Shiara the Wind Master:  Wow! Thank you! You're the…I dunno…3rd?…person to vote for him? Lol, thanks!_

_Tsuyu aka kireishi:  What does your name mean? Just curious, and thanks for the info. I didn't know that. Well, now you can say the whole "Update soon thing!". Lol_

_Autumn Mitchell:  Yeah, I've kinda been neglecting them, huh? Thanks!_

_Jackie:  I've very sorry that I didn't update soon! I had to do a lot of stuff but I'm not going to waste your review response with my excuses so thank you very much! I appreciated your review greatly!_

_Captain Yukiko:  Hi! I love your story "A Pirates Love"! It's great! But I don't think my review went through for it. It won't let me review it again so…who knows. Sorry this took so long!_

Thanks to:  Black Ruby Kitsune, Jesse's girl, Stella, me, and DEATH_987 for reviewing. Your vote will be counted. 

            You know, I'm kinda disappointed to tell you the truth. I just read a fic that had a whole lot more votes and reviews then mine but only 4 chapters!! …am I…not…SPECIAL enough for YOU?!

_Voting Results:_

            Kur/Kag- 9 

            _Sess/Kag- 16_

_            Hiei/Kag- 17_

_            Hiten/Kag- 4 (GO HITEN!!)_

_            Kuronue/Kag- 4 (WHOOOO!)_

_            Yusuke/Kag- 3_

_            Kage/Kag- 3_

_            Youko/Kag- 1_

_Threesomes:_

_Kur/Kag/Hiei- 2          _

Demoness Type 

_Dog Demon- 2_

_Black Kitsune (F/W)- 3_

_Shadow Demoness- 2_

_Phoenix- 1_

_Dragon- 1_

_Something new (I'm thinkin' a white tiger youkai would be fun!)- 1_

_                        (lol, no one can agree…I might have to do enny-meny-miny-moe…or whatever it is…)_

_(6,066 words, 17 pages, and bags under my eyes)_

_Review!!!_


	8. Hide and Seek

I just wanted to use this little space for a very special announcement…ahem…

I GOT 113 REVIEWS!!!!!

Go me, go me! Go you, go you! Now review, now review! Before I'm through, before I'm through! Please, please! I'm on my knees; I'm on my knees. I gotta sneeze, I gotta sneeze.

_ Okay, I'm done now._

_ Hey, people. I'm gonna end the votes after this chapter so review and vote, but don't just review to say _'Kagome/?' _because then it makes me feel that my story wasn't good enough for you to praise. I won't count your vote if you don't give me SOME feedback of what you liked about it. Not fair, I know, but I feel cheated so I stick with my decision. _

_ **NOTICE(!!!):**_ Make sure to check the votes and see what's going on. If you wanted, I could probably make an alternate ending. Tell me what, you, the readers want. Threesomes, alternate ending, different stories for other pairings, any suggestions on the demoness that hasn't been made yet? Thank you.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Some walked, others trudged as Kagome led them to downtown Tokyo with a bounce in her steps. She had a look of pure happiness and would point things out in ecstatic ness for Kage.

"And that's the theater! A theater is where you go and watch pictures move and they create a story. It's really better than it sounds!" she turned to see if Kage understood. He nodded and she continued, "That's the grocery store and that over there-".

They continued like this for a good thirty minutes before they ran into the unexpected. Yes, it was unexpected, but HE was even more unexpected.

"Kagome!" At the sound of her name everyone turned to their right and saw a boy, across the street, waving his arm so fast and high it looked like it would fall off any given second.

"Uh, hi, Hojo-kun," she yelled back and waited politely for him to cross the street, "What's up?"

"Kagome, you shouldn't be out of bed yet! Have you recovered already!" Hojo said in that 'I'm-Happy-And-I-Don't-Care-If-You-Have-A-Life-Cause-I-Can't-Take-A-Hint' voice. Kagome flashed a fake smile.

'This is gonna be a _long_ day,' was her last thought as Hojo slyly joined their little walk through Tokyo babbling on and on and on-

.

.

.

"Kagome," Kage whispered when the hobo walked a little farther from earshot of them.

"What?" Kagome whispered back curiously. What had started to be a nice, relaxing walk had turned out to be a big disaster and now Yusuke was trying to get Hojo to leave…with Kuwabara…

"Let's sneak away now!" Kage whispered and pulled her along by her arm before she could answer. Kagome just blinked and followed him. Only two other people had noticed their disappearance and they were currently planning their own.

{_Come on, now's the chance you're waiting for! Hurry!_} Youko pressed as Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hojo turned their backs on them, {_Kagome has already left!_}

(Now, Kurama,) Hiei stated. He watched in amusement as Kurama darted towards a tree as fast as he could, and slowly strolled to the tree himself. Kurama watched Hiei with wonder as he passed him slowly, turning his head with his movement. Then he stood up straight to follow with a light blush staining his cheeks. Hiei just rolled his eyes and continued.

[Okay…so now where do we go?] Youko sighed in aggravation and Hiei closed his eyes with suppressed aggravation. The fox was starting to get on his nerves.

.

.

.

"Well, here we are," Kagome stated. Kage was still staring at her in disbelief, though, now, he wasn't as shocked as before. He quickly shifted his glance to what his mind was telling him was a figment of his imagination. It clearly wasn't _really_ there, right? …Right…

"Kagome…I think you should go lay down for a little while," he directed at her by turning to face her but keeping his eyes on the 'figment of his imagination'.

"Why, you did it before, remember?" she asked. What was with him? Even Inuyasha understood, and that was saying something right there!

"No, actually, I don't," he drawled dryly and crossed his arms with a pout. His eyes kept wondering back to the 'figment of his imagination' pondering what was _really_ going on, on the other side of the brink. Was something going on that couldn't be explained? Did this _thing_ really execute what it was said to? Could it be that Kagome wasn't crazy, that she was indeed sane? Did the world really seem to be less cruel? …Or had he just lost his mind?

He chose the latter.

"C'mon, Kage, fetch the stick!" Kagome yelled as she threw the stick down into the well. Kage stared at her dryly.

"Kagome," he drawled, "I am a _dragon_ youkai, not a dog. Do not proceed to insult me again," he said and turned back to the well.

_Wow, there goes the Sesshomaru side. …What do dragons chase? Knights? _Kagome thought as Kage walked up to the side of the well, precautious of any tricks or traps that such an act might trigger. Kagome, once again joining the sane world, had finally noticed his position near the well and decided to…um, _help_ him a little.

She bounced silently behind him and with a little push sent him head first into the massive opening of the well and into its inky depths. But the noise that greeted her ears was very unanticipated and forced a startled gasp from her throat.

Leaning over the edge, she found Kage sitting with a scowl at the bottom of the well. He was lying on his back (in a very ungraceful, not Sesshomaru…or anyone for that matter) way with his arms crossed across his chest and his legs straight up against the wall of the well. He didn't attempt to move from that position and neither did Kagome.

That's why she ran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Walking down the halls of the Higarashi Shrine's owners' home, a very tried man strolled towards his current keep in the house. Sure, it was shared with someone most unwanted but it was better than sitting around waiting for the next idiot to disturb him with so much as a _look_ in his direction!

Almost all of the idiots were present, downstairs, waiting for a host. That was why he was retreating (…no, just…moving out of the way…he didn't retreat) from that particular area of the house. He spent most of the day having people try his patience and he was very close to the end of it. The last thing he needed was to play host and get everyone some milk and cookies.

He entered his room, shutting the door behind him whilst planning a very long, very needed nap but stopped short at the most peculiar sound. Had that shirt just sneezed? After many moments of silence he shook his head and blamed it on his exhausted mind, another (of many) drawl back(s) from humans.

He had spent many hours looking for Kagome but just couldn't find her. He knew she was in the house but when ever he was on her trail someone would ask him to do something, and as much as he wanted to say 'no' he didn't for that someone turned out to be Ms. Higarashi herself. And by the time he was done, Kagome had changed locations. It was as if she knew he were on to her. And the fact that her scent was everywhere didn't help.

He sighed and pulled off his shirt and stretched before tossing it to the bed (his _roommate's_ bed to be exact) and falling back onto his own. Now his nose was being troublesome! It kept taking in rainfall and waterfalls, the very scent he had been tracking down all day.

His eyes snapped open though he didn't remember when they had closed. Was it possible that she had hidden in here, in his bedroom? Did she think that this would be the safest place? In her enemy's lair? How clever!

He knew another sought her, too, but was looking for her for different reasons. Kage had not been a happy youkai when Sesshomaru saw him last. Sesshomaru had been quite content to just watch him moodily find Kagome all day, but that would have required to subject himself to being continually asked for help and that would have made him in a shoddier mood.

She must have been taking refuge in the safest place in the house to catch her breath and her thoughts. She could even have been just about to leave when he came in. He wondered if she knew it was him.

"Why do you smell like lemons, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked from behind the bookshelf in the darkest corner of the room, though, it wouldn't have helped from youkai sight if they happened to look. He frowned at the question and took a silent sniff of the air, his eyes widening when he found that he did indeed smell like lemons. He glared at the farthest corner, the one she happened to reside in and remembered that she was a demon now.

"I was caught in my search for you by a very…demanding woman and was asked to be put to work," he supplied after a moments silence for a search of words.

"My mom, eh? Asked you to polish the wood with that lemon stuff?" she asked as she removed herself from the bookshelf and dusted off any dust that might have caught to her shirt.

Sesshomaru wisely remained quiet after the verbal attack to his ego. Instead, he stood to grab his shirt and gracefully pull it over his head. When he was done he found Kagome looking at a wall with her back to him. Shaking his head, he waited to see how long it would take for her to realize he was done.

She looked at the wall like she was memorizing every little detail to put in a painting. It was rather amusing. She stayed like this for five minutes before throwing a quick glance over her shoulder to see if the coast was clear. When she shall Sesshomaru lying back, reading a book, let's just say she wasn't pleased.

"Are you quite finished?" Sesshomaru asked when he realized she was staring at him. Her only response was the increased heat of her glare. With an almost sigh, he set his book down and sat up.

"Why have you been hiding all day?" he asked her after a moment's silence.

"Kage's looking for me," she replied. Of course, this gave her an 'I-already-knew-that!' look from Sesshomaru and she sighed.

"I made him angry," his look didn't fade, "I was trying to get him through the well but when he jumped it didn't work!" Here, she paused and thought about the whole ordeal. He had looked really angry when he passed by her hiding spot. He even asked for help in finding her.

"Please don't tell him where I am!" she pleaded and begged Sesshomaru when she realized he could possibly tell. He was just evil like that and would do that kind of thing because he could.

His eyebrow quirked. She really thought he would tell _him_? "Why would I tell?"

"Because he wouldn't want to have to throw her down the well," a voice floated from the door as it cracked open slowly. Kagome jumped and Sesshomaru turned as they watched Kage open the door menacingly. The air in the room stopped circulating and everyone held their breath. Kage took one step through the door and they saw his eyes, blood red, staring at them.

"N-now, K-K-Kage," Kagome stuttered, "I can explain-" she was cut off by a snort of laughter. Looking up, she found Kage nowhere to be seen. Glancing at Sesshomaru curiously, she found him looking disdainfully at the floor. Following his gaze she found Kage in a laughing fit all over the ground.

"Just kidding," he said once he settled down enough to breath, "you should have _seen_ the looks on your faces!" And he burst out laughing once again, Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes and Kagome…well, Kagome fainted.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kage-shadow

Youkai-demon

_(By Ashley Cobb) _Review: DANI!! You DUMBO!! I wanted to review to your last chapter ON your chapter but you POSTED your chapter which made me UNABLE to post my review on your chapter on your chapter!!!!!!……..but…..i'll post my review on your last chapter on this chapter on your last chapter!! THEN I'll review on THIS chapter!….so, for your last chapter: I LOVED IT!! And you made me laugh HARD!!! sigh but then again, you always make me laugh……- keep it up!

_Sorry, my friend's an idiot and doesn't know how to review without putting it on my chapters. Sigh She always wastes my space. Lol, j/j Ash._

_Okay, Review Responses:_

_ Angel Of Life01: I'll see what I can do. Heck, I want a threesome but I think I'll have to write a new story for it._

_ Demon-lulu: glad you liked it!_

_ Silvery-white-blue-eye-kitsune: Thank you for your praising!_

_ Kariisme: lol, Thank you, I'm flattered!_

_ Pinkjingling: Thank you! But I must know…when you say 'so far'…_

_ Molley-chan the Anime/Game fan: Yeah, I like humor fics but I plan to make one all humor! Thanks for reviewing!_

_ Gizmo369: Thanks for reviewing!_

_ Hiei-Kurama Dark demon Angel: lol, thanks for the enthusiasm!_

_ Blackcats of the moon: Well, when I get stuck, I work on a new story but I don't post it. I find that when I have chapters in advance and the story's done, I'm ready to go back to my old story. I have three done so once this one's done (if I choose to ever finish it) I'll post one of those!_

_ Tenshi: lol, thank you for reviewing this fan fic. Much obliged._

_ Molleybell: lol, can't help myself sometimes._

_ Deadlythorn: 'S great, isn't it? Lol_

_ Xessive: I'm sorry but when you said Kur/Kag did you mean Kurama or Kuronue?_

_ Pixi vixen: Thanks, sorry for the long wait!_

_ Ms. Fit: That's what I'm talking about! But I might have to do a separate story for Kage/Kagome what with all the Sesshomaru and Hiei voters._

_ Kitty: lol, when I saw 'Kur/Kag /You' I literally thought you meant me!_

_ Silver Kitsune-hime: Thank you for writing out Kurama's name! I'm getting so confused with the Kur (Kurama) and Kur (Kuronue)._

_ MusiqMistress: Yes, it was a good one but not everyone seems to like my made up character pouts._

_ **Kage Otome**: Bows Thank you, thank you. And yes, I will write a Sesshomaru/Kagome/Kage! I know I work hard but my reviewers demand and I supply. Grins Will you give me pocky? If you want, I can make another story for another pairing. Thank you my loyal friend/reviewer/supporter!_

_ And thank you rougerider, Stinky-chan, Shin01, kitsune youkai hime, and Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe (BTW Valkyrie Nienna, I like your name. Do you read Ragnorok?) for voting. It shall be counted._

_Voting Results:_

_Kur/Kag- 11_

_Sess/Kag- 23_

_ Hiei/Kag- 22_

_ Hiten/Kag- 5 (for all you Hiten lovers, don't worry, I have another story that is this pairing!)_

_ Kuronue/Kag- 5 (WHOOOO!)_

_ Yusuke/Kag- 3_

_ Kage/Kag- 5_

_ Youko/Kag- 1_

_Threesomes: (Lots this chapter)_

_Kurama/Kag/Hiei- 2 _

_Kurama/Kag/Youko_

_Kuronue/Kag/Kage- 2_

_Sess/Kag/Hiei- 2_

_Sess/Kag/Kage- 3_

_ Demoness Type_

(You know, I could probably mix two like 'shadow Dragon' or something…just a suggestion…)

_Dog Demon- 3_

_Black Kitsune (F/W)- 7_

_Shadow Demoness- 5_

_Phoenix- 2_

_Dragon- 3_

_Something new (I'm thinkin' a white tiger youkai would be fun!)- 1_

_ (lol, no one can agree…I might have to do enny-meny-miny-moe…or whatever it is…)_

(9 pages counting A/Ns, not sure how many words, and a 'Now-I-have-to-go-to-bed-before-my-mom-finds-out-I'm-still-up!!!!' Dani)

**REVIEW!!!**


	9. Betrayal

Kage was still grinning like an idiot. Oh, how she hated that youkai. His little idea of revenge had had different affects then he expected, but he liked the turn. She had woken from her faint about thirty minutes later and she was mad.

"So, it didn't work?" Sesshomaru asked the two of them. Kagome just kept glaring at Kage and Kage just kept that stupid grin on his face.Kagome was about ready to cut off his lips.

"I told you it wouldn't work, it was a _well_," Kage stressed. Kagome glared harder but remained silent. It was then that the guys showed up.

"Yo," Yusuke said as he flopped down on the couch by Kage. Sesshomaru and Kagome were sitting in lazy boy chairs across from it. Kuwabara sat next to Yusuke on the couch. Kurama opted for the foot stool of one of the chairs and Hiei sat on the windowsill closest to Kagome. Sesshomaru noticed this and gave him a small warning glare, but Hiei just hned.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked when he noticed the silence.

"Something seems to be wrong with the well," Sesshomaru supplied.

"I can't get back," Kage added. Kurama nodded but glanced at Kagome.

"Is, uh, something else wrong?" Kagome stiffened and Kage got another stupid grin on his face.

"Nothing at all," Kage said as he leaned back and crossed his arms. Shortly following his words was a pillow that came out of nowhere. He didn't let it faze him as he removed it from his face,tossed it to the side, and kept grinning.

"Then, what should we do about it?" Kagome asked after calming down a little.

"What is there to do? It didn't happen in the first place!" Kage let his voice carry in a lazy manner.

"Then how do you explain the change in your surroundings? Insanity?" Sesshomaru asked stoically, having enough of the youkai. Kage blinked but remained silent.

"Lets go check it out and see," Sesshomaru said as he stood up and walked out the door to the well house. Kagome quickly followed him.

Once everyone had entered the small, enclosed space and walked down the creaky steps, Kagome walked over to the edge. She briefly glanced down inside, seeing the remaining bones of Mistress Centipede and other demons that had encountered the village.

"Everything looks normal," Kagome stated as she turned back around to address them, "and I can still feel the power of the well." Kage raised an eyebrow but remained silent, maintaining a great distance from the well. Sesshomaru noticed with a slight smirk causing Kage to growl.

The depths of the well were dark and hard to make out. Even with the door opened, the corners and ceiling of the well house remained thrown into shadows. It was hard for even the piercing gaze of the demons to make it out. Under the steps leading to the rest of the world, black slinky shadows twisted and curled like wisps of smoke in the wind.

"Yusuke, do you sense that?" Kurama spoke quietly, but everyone heard it cut through the silence. Yusuke stared at the curling shadows.

"What are they?" he asked aloud.

"Spirits." Hiei had a glint in his deep crimson eyes as he watched the spirits coil up between the steps and circle in the air above them, "We must leave." The sureness of his voice threw everyone off.

"Now!" Hiei yelled as he swiftly unsheathed his kantana and blocked one of the twisting spirits that had aimed to strike him. The black smoke moved with deadly precision, striking hard and fast.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted as he sent a blast at one that was drawing nearer. It went through it, just swatting at it and changing its course slightly before it was back on track.

"It's not working!" Yusuke shouted to the others as he tried again with another one, "It only blows them back a little."

Kurama was using his rose whip to slash them right down the middle, but they always came back. Kuwabara's spirit sword wasn't doing much damage either. Sesshomaru was doing the most damage with his whip, sinking his poison into the spirits and sending them back. He was protecting Kagome who had yet to really learn anything about her powers as a shadow kitsune.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled as a sudden thought struck him, "Can't Kagome control shadows?" He looked over his shoulder at her, but during this lapse he was struck by one of the spirits. It sliced through his shoulder, protruding out the other side and rendering him incapable of using his Spirit Gun.

"Yusuke!" Kurama cried as he sliced through the spirit and helped the detective to his feet.

"Get out," Sesshomaru growled as he swiftly picked Kagome up and dodged the spirits out of the well house. Slowly, Yusuke managed to dodged his way to the stairs and take them three at a time, Kuwabara closely following him.

"Kurama, let's go," Hiei said as he turned to the stairs. Kurama nodded before turning to catch Kage's attention. But he wasn't moving. The spirits were drifting around him like snakes, but they made no move to attack and he just stood there and watched them.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled when Kage raised his hand to touch one. Hiei hurriedly drew his kantana again.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull," Hiei growled as he glared with all his hatred at Kage, "but you will not succeed." Kage looked at him in surprise as the spirits drifted away back under the stairs.

"I don't know what you're talk—," Kage began, startled.

Hiei cut him off by putting his blade to Kage's neck and slicing, "You tried to kill us!" Kage jumped back before the blade could do any real damage.

"What are you talking about?" Kage looked confused by Hiei's actions.

"Don't toy with me, fool!" Hiei swung again and caught his arm. He continued to attack, swinging, aiming for vital points. He grabbed his kantana like a dagger and threw it swiftly at Kage. Kage had no time to dodge and was struck through the shoulder, pinned to the wall. Not one sound came from his mouth.

Hiei walked up to his shaking figure, "How dare you?" Kage remained silent, glaring fiercely.

"Why are you really here?" Hiei growled at him, his look promising torture. When he was not answered, he reached up and grabbed the hilt of his sword. Kage grimaced his face contorting with pain, but he still remained silent.

"What is your objective?" When Kage refused to answer, Hiei slowly twisted the sword, scraping it against bones, muscles, and flesh as Kage writhed beneath it. With one quick jerk, Hiei pulled the sword out along with a sharp cry of pain from Kage.

"Hiei! What are you doing?" He looked up to see Kagome leaning against Kurama, trying to rush past him to help Kage.

"Kagome you must listen—," Kurama began but she cut him off.

"No!" She pushed past Kurama and gathered Kage in her arms, crying, glaring at Hiei.

She stared him straight in his fierce crimson eyes and whispered bitterly, "How could you?" Hiei had intended to explain but when he saw the cold, distant look in Kagome's eyes, he briefly wondered why he attacked Kage, doubting his intentions. Was it jealousy? Was he bitter at how close the two had come?

"Get out," Kagome growled at Hiei. He remained still, standing there with the same cold mask, but regret danced in his eyes, "All of you _get out_!!!" She yelled as loud as she could before letting the grief consume her, burring her face in Kage's neck.

Hiei stood watching her, hurt, before turning and leaving with Kurama trailing behind. Leaving her alone in her sorrow.

_Have I done the right thing?_

_TBC..._

_So sorry for the long wait! School is rough; we're taking our finals. But I got today off because I exempted two of my finals. So, I finally had time to type. I should be studying, but ya'll have waited so patiently, I haven't gotten to many threatening notes about my lack of updating. I was going to make it a lot longer but I thought that that was a good place to leave off._

_Oh, I've decided that she will be a shadow kitsune since they were the two top voted. This _will_ be the last time to vote for pairings so choose wisely. I have left only the most voted for. _

_**Pairings:**_

_Sesshomaru_

_Hiei_

_Kurama_

_Sess/Hiei_

_Hiei/Kurama_

_Kurama/Sess_

_Kage_


End file.
